Forgiveness
by Clovers-Charm
Summary: When Sebastian goes a step too far he succeds in breaking up the Klaine couples. But Blaine refuses to lose Kurt so easily. Instead he fights to win his boyfriend back.
1. Chapter 1

**Possible Spoilers For Episode 5 "The First Time" Season 3.**

**Chapter One: Heart Broken**

He should have never seen them. It was all a mistake. He should have just gone home and been oblivious to what was happening behind of his back. But Kurt had left his favourite white jacket on his chair during Glee club but he only realized when he was getting into his car. His dad had finally given him his 'baby' back after he had promised to stop trying to give everyone in the family advice on dressing better (apparently it was hurting their feelings…). He probably would have left it but… it was his _FAVOURITE_ jacket! It was an original by Carmel!

So instead he threw open one of the doors, tossed his black shoulder bag into the back seat gently and turned back around, making his way to the school doors. Most other people had left by now anyway. Even clubs had long since closed. Glee had stayed late to avoid bullies and jocks in detention and so Kurt was alone. Blaine had been called out of Glee halfway through and had not returned. Kurt had tried to find him but no one had seen him so he assumed he had some sort of family issue that had dragged him out of school and that he would call tomorrow. It wouldn't be the first time a Glee member left for personal reasons. Often Blaine would leave but normally he would always try and let Kurt know that he would not be there to get or give a lift in the car since they normally always shared a ride in order to spend more time together.

"Kurt?" Tina called and frowned at him from where she was holding hands with Mike Chang. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine." Kurt smiled back at them. "I just forgot my jacket. See you tomorrow."

Waving, Kurt entered the schools main building through the double doors. It was practically completely deserted and left a haunted feeling dancing up and down the corridors. Quite often being in the school alone gave Kurt shivers but only because he had so many vivid memories of running into Dave Kurofsky or other jocks after school and being slammed into a random locker so hard that it felt like his shoulders were being smashed apart like a crash dummy. Or maybe having a slushie being lifted up and slammed into his face so fast that his eyes burned.

Shaking his mind from the thought, Kurt walked down the corridors with his head held high. Almost like he had to prove he was not afraid of the jocks anymore. He ignored the loud echoes of his feet as they seemed to slam down on the ground beneath of him and make him sound like some sort of an elephant stamped.

Dave was not so bad anymore. He had transfered schools and they had only met once before in a gay bar after that but he had not done anything to Kurt there apart from talk. He had actually been quite nice to Kurt.

The Glee classroom was a good far way down the hallway but Kurt reached the door in seconds since his thoughts were occupied with other things. Blaine. Burt and Carole's plans to go on holiday soon. Homework. Blaine. Yes Blaine was always on his mind more than once. He passed Sue Sylvester's office on his way and tensed, fearing her scolding but it was silent inside like the rest of the school. William Schuester would probably be in his office doing some late grading or heading home for one of his beers while he gave careless grades. Most other teachers would have gone home as well. Kurt knew that there would be at least one teacher around to lock up the doors but he still felt very alone.

The classroom looked to be empty when Kurt peered in through the clear glass of the doors towards of the chairs. Most of them were stacked up around the back of the room together in neat piles but the Glee club always left their chairs out facing towards a white board where Mr. Schuester wrote on to give the latest assignments for Glee club. This week was to listen to a piece of music everyone would normally avoid. Kurt was dreading having to sit and listen to some rapper chant about a hot girl, or some metal music screaming so loudly he couldn't hear the lyrics or make out what they were trying to say but he never failed to do one of the many glee assignments Mr. Schuester set them.

And there, sure enough, was his beautiful white jacket resting on the back of the chair he had previously occupied that day. It was a denim sort of material with soft fur going around the hood and the end of the sleeves with a black soft material on the inside and golden and silver buttons with thin streams of silver running around each of the individual pockets that rested on his chest. The sleeves came to a stop at his elbows and the bottom of the jacket reached down way passed his waist, almost reaching the back of his knees.

Reaching down, Kurt pushed open the door while turning the handle and stepped inside the warm room. He didn't actually hear anything. It was more instinct that told him to turn around to see it.

He shouldn't have seen them. They were in the corner, out of sight of anyone who might be passing by the door. They had even avoided getting caught in any of the lights on the ceiling and they had obviously purposely waited for everyone to leave before they began to do whatever it was they were doing. If Kurt had not left his jacket behind and been desperate for it in the freezing cold air of the bitter winter chill then he would have never seen them.

He should have never seen them.

But he did.

He saw Blaine pressed up against the wall in the corner with his eyes shut and his hands resting on the taller boys shoulders, gripping them slightly. In front of him was a taller but equally attractive boy that was leaning over slightly to press his lips against Blaine's. Even from the back, Kurt knew it was Sebastian. And he was kissing Blaine and holding him…

Kurt froze for a moment in the doorway. They pulled away almost the minute they heard the door open but everything seemed to slow down so it felt much longer than it actually was. He could hear his heart beating in his chest, slowing down slightly in general shock. His jaw dropped open slightly, leaving him resembling a gold fish with eyes popping out of his skull. Even though his mouth was open he couldn't breath. It was like someone had shoved a sponge into his mouth that was not only soaking up any saliva he had and leaving his throat painfully dry, but it was blocking any wisp of breath from passing in and out of his lungs.

And then Blaine was opening his eyes. His hazel eyes were wide with shock. He opened his mouth but, like Kurt, no sound actually came out. Meanwhile, Sebastian just looked rather annoyed that Kurt had interrupted them. He even rolled his eyes and tightened his grip on Blaine's wrist.

Sebastian tightening his grip seemed to help snap Blaine back to his sense. "Kurt…" Blaine whispered softly.

Kurt saw him just beginning to push Sebastian away but it was too late. The breath rushed into his mouth so suddenly and quickly he choked on it and stumbled back like someone had hit him. He blinked at them again as Blaine began to talk but he couldn't make out what he was saying. Kurt stepped back away; blinking like the picture might go away if he blinked enough times. He made out Blaine calling his name but he couldn't face him. He couldn't face Blaine or Sebastian. Not now. Not like this.

So he did the only thing he could do. He turned around, completely forgetting his jacket, and ran.

Every step felt painful on his feet, like he was stomping on iron. His heels were getting bruised and his toes began to ach like crazy. His arms swung loosely by his side and his head was spinning so much he was half afraid he was going to run into a locker or a door in his confusion. He blinked fiercely and realized he was crying. It made it all the more hard to see and all he could really make out in his mind was the sight of Blaine and Sebastian holding… No. He couldn't think any further without more tears filling his eyes and his throat feeling impossible to breath with.

Kurt got outside and slammed the school doors behind of him. His ears had a frustrating low tone running in between of his head, making it impossible to hear anything around of him. Blaine could have been calling him but he had no idea. His legs were shaking, suddenly unstable and his throat was feeling drier than ever while his eyes continued to flood. It was impossible to hold his hands still and for a moment he was afraid that because he stopped then he would not be able to start again. That he would just stand there until Blaine found him or Sebastian or someone else in his humiliated state.

But then he was moving on his own. His feet running again and he slammed into his car door harder than he intended to. He grabbed for the handle but he still could not see and his hands were feeling numb and stiff. Eventually he managed to rip open the door and throw himself down onto the seat.

Every part of his body was shaking. His heart still felt so slow but his chest was hurting like it had been slammed against. His hands wouldn't grab his keys from his trouser pockets properly and a sharp sob tore from his throat like a set of knives making it even harder to breath. Blinking and wiping at the tears with the back of his hand, Kurt forced his hand to tightly grip the keys. After a few failed attempts he managed to jam the key into the engine and the car roared to life like some kind of wild animal.

The sound was so shockingly loud that Kurt jumped and knocked his elbow on the door's handle. A sharp pain shot through him as his funny bone began to tingle.

Sniffing and wiping at his eyes, he decided not to look back to see if Blaine had decided to follow because he was not sure what he would do if he saw that. Instead he grabbed the wheel with both hands, gripping so tightly that his knuckles turned white, and forced his car from the school parking lot. All the while he was still desperately trying to blink the tears off the ends of his lashes.

He wanted to breath but he couldn't. He couldn't breath and he couldn't think clearly. It took him ten minutes before he realized he was going in the wrong direction of his house and quickly made a turn down another road that would lead him even further away. But Kurt did not care how far away he went. In fact the further away he got the better. He just wanted to drive. To keep driving. When he was focused on driving then he was not focused on… That! Keep driving. Keep driving until he ran out of gas and then he would walk. He would not stop moving. He would not stop to think about it because it was not true. It could not be true…

"Blaine…" Kurt mumbled subconsciously and let out another sharp knife like sob that burned his already dry throat.

***G*L*E*E***

"Get out of my way!" Blaine shouted and tried to push passed Sebastian's arm towards of the open door.

"Wait! Just think about this a minute!" Sebastian said, gripping Blaine's arms and standing in front of him, completely blocking his view of the fleeing Kurt.

"KURT! WAIT!" Blaine tried to call but even he knew Kurt was not going to stop.

"Blaine, don't. He's gone." Sebastian sighed like he was talking to a child and took his hands in his own, trying to be gentle.

Instantly Blaine ripped his hands free and took an angry step backwards away from him. He was shaking slightly in fury and kept glancing at the door, wishing Kurt would appear again.

"Blaine…" Sebastian began in a quiet seductive whisper.

"Shut it! You shouldn't have done that!" Blaine shouted, he reached into his pocket and pulled his phone out. Sebastian didn't try to stop him as he scrolled down and tried to phone Kurt.

Instantly a cheerful Lady Gaga song that neither Blaine nor Sebastian knew began to play from one of the chairs where Kurt's white jacket was hanging from. The music was coming loudly from the right pocket of his jacket on his chest.

"Looks like he forgot his jacket…" Sebastian mumbled. He was sounding rather amused, infuriating Blaine.

"I'm sorry, is this funny to you?" Blaine demanded and hung up, shoving his phone back into his pocket so quickly that he caught his thumb on the zip and scratched the skin.

"No, look, can we talk? You can easily contact Kurt later on but I can't talk to you nearly as much. So please?" Sebastian asked quietly.

Blaine glared at him for a moment before he sighed. He glanced once more at the door before he shrugged and walked over to Kurt's jacket. Picking it up, he cradled the white denim to his chest and stared off at the door practically ignoring Sebastian as he stood in front of him and tried to get his attention. The sooner he got rid of Sebastian the sooner he could go and find Kurt and explain to him that it was not what he thought it was.

"… You kissed back…" Sebastian whispered.

"Shut up! You kissed me!" Blaine shouted, "I was just showing you around McKinley! You wanted to see the room where we sang and next thing I know you tackled me against the wall and kissed me!"

"I did kiss you first, yes, and maybe I forced it a bit more than I should have…" Sebastian paused. "But you kissed back. Just before Kurt walked in."

"That is a lie!" Blaine grit his teeth together and squeezed the jacket tightly in his arms like he might lash out if he didn't.

"It's not…" Sebastian sighed. "You kissed back. Maybe that means you're not as into Kurt as you think." He spoke quickly, giving Blaine no chance to argue. "I'm just saying! You always get excited about a first; you think they're the ones and that you can't live without them and all. But you know deep down that maybe you just don't feel the same way anymore. You kissed me back. And you can't deny that. It means you have feelings for me in the same way I have them for you…"

Blaine glared at him. He could argue until he was blue in the face but Sebastian was not going to let him out of this. Sebastian was too stubborn for that. Maybe he might have kissed back a tiny bit… But not because he wanted to. He did it because he was in shock at Sebastian kissing him and he was confused. But he did not like Sebastian. At least no where near as much as he loved Kurt.

"I love Kurt." Blaine stated quietly before he pushed passed Sebastian.

This time Sebastian let him go and he was allowed to storm from the room, still gripping Kurt's jacket to his chest. After a moment when he reached the car park he pulled the jacket up and buried his face in the soft material. He shut his eyes and moaned loudly in frustration. Kurt's sweet smell filled his nostrils and he tried to lose himself in the smell. It didn't take very long.

For a moment he imagined himself with Kurt and that the moment had never happened. That they were holding each other and laughing.

He could not believe that Kurt had seen him doing that! He could not believe that Sebastian had actually had the nerve to kiss him like that in the school Kurt went to! And now he was going to have to explain that it wasn't even him that did it, to Kurt. It really did not help that Kurt had been warning Blaine about Sebastian for a while now. Even if he did get Kurt's forgiveness then he would forever have him giving the usual 'I told you so' look from the corner of his eyes.

A drop of water fell down the back of Blaine's top, sending shivers down his spine as the cold water hit the back of his bare neck. It brought him back sharply from his daydream and he lifted his head up from Kurt's top to face the sky as another drop fell down onto his cheek.

Rain? How fitting.

Blaine walked down towards the street; he couldn't bring himself to pry his arms off from around of Kurt's jacket. Even as he walked down the street when he knew he would have to start paying attention when crossing roads, he found his arms locked around the material. Kurt would normally be driving today. Blaine pulled out his own phone and tried Kurt's house phone but no one answered.

He knew he was probably ignoring him if he was back. If not then he probably would get back at any second.

Keeping Kurt's jacket firmly against of his chest, Blaine planned what he was going to say as he began the long walk towards of Kurt's home.

**To Be Continued...**

**Next Chapter: Kurt wants to be alone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**O_O Wow this got a lot of revies/alerts/favourites... No idea this story was so popular. But thank you to you all!**

**Chapter Two:**

Kurt did come to a stop eventually despite his claims that he would keep going. He had to, otherwise he was sure he was going to crash the car into something. He couldn't see a thing through the tears that repeatedly filled his eyes no matter how much he wiped at them and it was getting harder to breath with his nose blocked up.

So he came to a stop in a random street on the edge of the road and pulled out some tissues from his jeans pocket. They were old and crumpled together but they were still clean enough to use. He blew his nose and wiped his eyes on the back of his hand again, sniffing and taking deep gulps of fresh air. His lungs were burning like he had been holding his breath and his throat still felt almost completely dry and stiff. Kurt had no water in his car and he desperately wanted to get a drink but he still did not want to go home just yet. Not until he had composed himself. If Finn or Burt saw him like this then he wasn't sure he could stop himself from bursting into more tears and telling them what happened. And then Kurt wasn't sure what would happen. He also did not actually want to know.

Leaning back in his chair, Kurt sniffed and blinked fiercely while rubbing at his nose with the tissues. He caught sight of himself in the mirror and quickly reached up to push it away so he could no longer see his reflection. His nose was steadily growing red from furious rubbing and his eyes were slowly turning a soft pink colour where his own hands kept scratching away the constant tears.

Every time he began to calm down, fresh tears sprang to his eyes and he imagined the way Sebastian practically sneered at him when he saw Kurt watching! Almost as if he was showing off. It made Kurt feel physically sick. Then he wanted to be sick for real, just so he could get all the horrible feeling from his stomach up and out of his body. But when he pushed the car door open and stuck his head out, gagging, it just made him feel even worse. Only a small bit of food actually found its way out of his body. The rest seemed to get stuck in his throat and made him heave weakly with even more difficulty breathing. Rain fell down and caught his already sweaty head just as he pulled back in and slammed the door loudly.

Being sick had not gotten rid of the awful feeling twisting its way through Kurt's gut. If anything it just made things worse because now his throat was burning like crazy and he had a awful taste of half digested food in his mouth making him all the more thirsty. Almost every part of his body was shaking with goose bumps and his heart was slamming hard against his chest like a fist.

The rain was hitting the car hard now. When every drop hit the metal it sounded like a baseball hitting metal rather than water. So when the rain all fell together so fast it sounded like a ring of thunder pounding down above Kurt's head repeatedly and never stopping. The glass looked almost as depressed as Kurt was feeling with rain drops slivering down like beads of tears from the sky. It was hard to see through the window in front of him and the rain was coming down so hard it was impossible to hear anything that was happening outside of his car either.

It was almost like Kurt was trapped and alone in the car with no world out of the car. There was no one else and he was completely alone. Half of Kurt prefered to be completely alone rather than with the whole world staring at him, laughing at him, making fun of him. He was sick of bullies but he had been able to handle it easy because he always had Blaine by his side to help him. Blaine, to tell him that he knew what he was going through and that he would protect him until the end.

Not anymore. Now he was lost and alone yet he still felt there were people there laughing at him.

Kurt sniffed again and stared down at his hands, clenched into tight and painful fists where his nails began to dig into the palms of his hands. He held it there for a long moment until he could stop himself crying long enough to breath properly. When he finally released them and stared down at his pale skin he saw small red half rings indented into the skin of his shinning palms.

Lifting his head and letting his hands collapse down beside of him, Kurt stared at out the window at the rain. Kurt was shivering without the use of his jacket and he knew he would have goose bumps darting up and down his arm soon. Maybe even a cold if he wasn't careful. Kurt needed his jacket, or any jacket for that matter. He paused and wondered if Blaine would get it for him... Or if Sebastian would burn it like the devil he was. Kurt tried to care. He tried to force himself to be upset or angry about loosing his jacket but every time he started to feel any emotion it was centered around Blaine and Sebastian. They weren't even kissing, the fact that they were near one another was enough to make Kurt clench his fists again and cut into his palms slightly more.

Swallowing and ignoring the disgusting taste that was beginning to stick to his dry gums, Kurt reached up and held the steering wheel just to give his hands something to do instead of cutting his palms with fists. He could no longer feel his heart beating slowly but his chest was still aching like someone had punched him. That was what it felt like. Like Sebastian had walked up to him and punched him in the chest while laughing about it. And Blaine had just stood there and watched it happen with wide eyes and a mouth hanging open like a goldfish, letting it all happen without a fight.

Kurt wished Blaine was with him now. He wanted him to hold him and tell him how it had all been a mistake. But he saw the way Blaine had been holding his shoulders, the way he had not immediately pushed him off when he had pulled back from the kiss. Sebastian had wanted Blaine from day one. Kurt had tried to tell him that but he refused to listen. He claimed Sebastian and him would just be friends and that he loved Kurt and that Sebastian was just a harmless Warbler friend from Dalton that looked up to him. What a joke...

Being alone was better than being with Blaine anyway. He was sick of having to constantly have Sebastian tag along with Blaine and him when they went places. They went to parks and clubs and breadsticks and other resturants and somehow Sebastian always wormed his way into coming despite the fact that it was clearly supposed to be date! He always took all of Blaine's attention and ignored Kurt like it was a date between them two. Kurt always found himself more miserable by the end of the date and was tempted to make sarcastic comments when Blaine took him home. The only thing that ever made it worth it was when Sebastian had to sit back and watch Blaine give Kurt a kiss goodnight because he had believed that he would never give Sebastian a kiss (looks like he was wrong there...). But even then Sebastian made comments about the two of them while standing there. And he was sick of Sebastian openly flirting with Blaine while Blaine did nothing but grin and nod his head along. Kurt had warned Blaine but Blaine had not wanted to hear it. Blaine had just been happy to have another friend that was gay and a Dalton Warbler.

Blaine probably liked being with Sebastian more than Kurt anyway. That was why they had ended up the way they did. Who could blame him? Sebastian was good looking. He wasn't like Kurt. People said Kurt was cute but he wasn't like Sebastian. Hot and handsome. Sebastian was smart too and he liked sports and other masculine things breaking all the stereotypes. Kurt tried to like them when he wanted to impress his dad or wanted to relate to Blaine or Finn but they just bored him so much! He hated watching people that dressed like idiots do sports because that was all he could focus on! Their clothes or the way they danced when they celebrated. A few times he could ignore these annoying features but only if the person playing the sports was attractive and even then he was blinded when they done strange thrusts to celebrate some sort of goal. Kurt never understood football, even when he was on the team because all he had to do was kick a ball.

Who could blame Blaine for liking Sebastian. Kurt didn't like him but he wasn't going to lie. He didn't like Sebastian because he liked Blaine more and Sebastian was always flirting with Blaine and being horrible to him. But there was no denying that Sebastian was one of those dream boys everyone crushed on. No wonder Blaine wanted him more than he wanted Kurt.

A sob broke through. Kurt hadn't even been expecting that one. He leaned back in his chair and rocked forward again. Leaning over his knees he burried his face in his hands and sobbed. Then he pulled back and threw his head against head cushion of his seat in anger and kicked the floor just in front of the pedals. His head was swore and he twisted his ankle but he didn't care.

It took him longer than he expected to calm down. He sat crying and shaking. But eventually he was able to curl into a ball and stare out the side window miserably with only a few tears occasionally slipping down his cheeks.

And all of a sudden Kurt had another sickly feeling like he didn't want to be alone. He did at first because he felt so ashamed but now he wanted to have someone there with him again. But there was no one he could really go to. He couldn't go to Blaine for obvious reasons and he wanted to avoid Finn, Burt and Carole while he was still so miserable. Most of the Glee club was out because Kurt couldn't talk to them about things like this. Or if they did then he wouldn't feel comfortable telling them. But he needed to talk to someone!

Barely thinking about it, Kurt put the car in drive once more and forced the windshield wipers to push the rain off from the glass and give him chance to see what was around of him. It was still so hard to see but he couldn't sit around in the car for much longer.

Then he was moving down the street, much slower than before.

***G*L*E*E***

Blaine had started to run when the rain started to really fall down on him. He ducked his head and shielded the jacket from the rain until he reached the cover of a lime green bus stop. He leaned against the glass side and let his eyes slide shut for a moment while he got his breath back. He stood there gasping and shivering under his own drenched clothing. Every piece of material clung to his body like some sort of sticky paper and his white long sleeved top was becoming slowly see through. His black and pink stripped bow tie had completely drooped down and his ankle jeans were heavier than ever. The worst part was that he was freezing and wanted nothing more to wrap up warm. Still he kept Kurt's jacket safe. Like it was important that Kurt had something to wrap up in when he explained to him what happened. He wanted Kurt to be warm even if he wasn't.

Blaine stepped out towards the rain again. He panted and got his breath back quite quickly but he still paused before running out. The rain had to lighten off sometime but Blaine could not wait around until then. He had to get to Kurt's house and find him and explain what happened as soon as possible. He was not going to be stupid and assume this could wait until they saw each other in class tomorrow like everyone always did. This had to be sorted out now!

Pushing on, Blaine ducked his head and ignored the drops that escaped down the back of his neck. His teeth chattered and so he tried to move as fast as he could down the road, barely looking for cars when he crossed and only paying slight attention to the people as he passed them on the street in case it was Kurt. Blaine managed to do a sort of jump over the larger puddles but after a while he stopped trying to avoid them because his shoes were filled with water anyway and his socks were already drenched through to his toes. He hated the feeling of water in his shoes but he refused to give up.

The walk to Kurt's home took much longer than it should have. The rain slowed him down and Blaine was tempted to turn back when a car pulled passed and splashed him completely from his knees downwards. He knew he would get a cold or even the flue but he didn't want to leave it. Even Kurt's coat was getting cold and wet but that just pushed him on and he still refused to stand up straight and give the jacket up to the rain.

A car appeared beside of him silently. Blaine only noticed when he realized the car was slowly moving along beside of him, then he glanced out from the corner of his eye slowly. He recognised the make and the owner of the car immediately and held his head up while his shoulders were still hunched over, glaring at the path ahead. The last thing he needed was to get friendly with him while on his way to tell Kurt that nothing had happened between the two of them.

"Blaine, get in the car." Sebastian called as he opened the window and stuck his head halfway out.

"I'm busy." Blaine grunted and knew that he probably did not hear him properly over the rain but he did not care. He felt his lips shivering as he spoke but he just pressed them tightly together and continued to force his feet to move.

"You're getting wet." Sebasian sighed and shouted over the rain. "Come on, get in and I'll drop you off home."

"I'm not going home!" Blaine snapped. He did not look at Sebastian nor did he slow down while he spoke. "I'm looking for Kurt!"

"You can find him tomorrow." Sebastian said, cocking his head to the side. "Come on, Blaine. Just get in. We can talk properly. And it is raining and you are wet and you're gonna get seriously sick if you don't get somewhere dry soon."

"Sebastian..." Blaine began slowly. "I don't want to talk to you! I want to find Kurt and tell him that what he saw was not what he thought he saw!" Blaine snapped finally coming to a stop and turning to glare at Sebastian.

Sebastian hesitated a moment and stalled his car so Blaine had the chance to walk off slightly ahead of him. Then he quickly moved forward with the car and came to a stop beside Blaine once again, leaning right out of his window this time.

"Come on, Blaine." Sebastian shouted. "Find him tomorrow."

"Just leave it, Sebastian!" Blaine snapped.

Sebastian watched him go again. He once again debated on quickly driving after him and trying to reason with him to get into the car. But he knew it was pointless. Blaine was pretty upset and he cared for Kurt deeply. Sebastian would much rather catch him quickly, get him while Kurt was too upset to fight back, but there was no point grabbing him if he honestly did not want to be caught. That would just turn him against Sebastian and ruin his plans for the future.

So instead he gave another weak sigh, shaking his head, and watched Blaine disapear down the street and around of the corner. Then he turned and headed for his own home in silence with the window still rolled down slightly. It gave him a nice breeze of cold fesh air every now and then.

Sebastian was not worried. He had a feeling that Kurt and Blaine's romance was slowly coming to an end. And when the time was right, Blaine would be ready to go with someone a little more suitable than Kurt Hummel the girl wannabee.

***G*L*E*E***

Kurt stopped outside of the house. He kept his head down so his face was hidden in shadows and remained silent for a few more moments. He was half considering changing his mind and running back to his home to hide away in his room, playing music from the classical broadways on his stereo and blocking it all out from his head.

He looked up and stared at the door of the house. Kurt stared at the door in pure silence, taking it all in, and then looked ahead again at the rain falls on the window. Fresh tears came to his eyes but he quickly wiped them away. His eyes were bright red now, like his nose, and stinging painfully when he touched them.

Finally he knew he could not hide away for any longer. It was growing late and soon Burt would be calling him to wonder where he was. For a moment Kurt wondered where he had put his phone, he began to search his trouser pocket and the compartments in the car but he could not find it. Leaning back Kurt wondered if he left it at home or in the music room when he walked in on...

Any thoughts of his phone were washed away from his mind when he remembered what it was exactly he walked in on. Taking a deep breath in, Kurt squeezed his eyes shut before he turned and stared at the door again.

Taking a very shaky breath inwards and ignoring the painful feeling of his dry throat, Kurt opened the door and climbed out of the car into the rain. He was pelted with water and soaked before he even had time to slam his car door shut. His hair fell down and stuck to his forehead and neck uncomfortably and he wrapped his arms around of himself as he ran over to the house.

Standing up in front of the door he rose a fist and beat on the wooden surface. The force hurt his knuckles and he winced, pulling away slightly like he didn't expect his hand to be so cold and for it to hurt. Then he wrapped his arms back around of himself once more. Kurt tucked his sore hand under his arm in an attempt to keep it warm and ducked his head down, water dropping from his hair onto his face.

Then the door opens and Kurt stares ahead at her with wounded eyes.

"Kurt? Why are you dressed like that in the rain? Don't you have a coat or something? Why are you out there in the rain in the first place?"

"... I..." Kurt sniffed and the next words came out as a sob. "I just really needed a friend."

Then he found himself in Mercedes warm hug as he broke down into more sobs on her shoulder.

**To Be Continued...**

**Next Chapter: Finn finds out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please Review with feed back! Constructive Critism is encouraged! Idea's are welcomed and Thank you for reading!**

**SPOILER FOR SEASON THREE'S CHRISTMAS EPISODE! THE PRESENT SCENE THAT WAS CUT!:  
>Omg! I found out what it was! A promise ring! (It was made of gum wrappers because Blaine was having family problems but WHO CARES?) Blaine gave Kurt a promise ring! Oh my god I want to see the scene so badly and I want to see Kurt wearing it too!<strong>

**Chapter Three:**

Kurt sat down on the warm cushions and pulled his knees up to his chest, he had slipped off his wet shoes and Mercedes had given him a large soft blanket to wrap around of his body in hopes of keeping warm. He was soaked right through to his skin and his clothes were still drenched but he had refused her offer to give him one of her brothers tops and a nice hot shower. Instead he had gratefully taken the towel, wrapped it around of himself so as not to leave a stain water patch on her furniture and fell silent. Mercedes went and gave him a glass of water to help wash out his mouth and his throat of the horrible taste left that was still making him feel ill before she put the kettle on and boiled some water. She pulled out two large cups and put three spoonful's of cheap hot chocolate inside of them before she walked back over to Kurt, sitting beside of him and waiting for either him to talk or the water to finish boiling.

Kurt said nothing while he sat there, leaning against the back of the sofa and staring off into the space where a family photo of Mercedes family was hanging. For a moment Mercedes thought he might be missing his mother. He never spoke much of his mother really but he was obviously missing her. Unlike Finn he had really known the parent he had lost. And this would have been the perfect time to have a mother son talk if she were still alive. Burt was great but even Mercedes knew he wouldn't be able to have the proper conversation that would help Kurt feel better. There was just something that only women could do for their children.

The pop of the kettle's button startled Mercedes for a moment. Then she was standing, leaving Kurt alone for just a few moments as she poured the water into the dark mixture, she stirred it slowly and added three small spoonful of sugar into each of the cups. Her hand was shaking slightly but she ignored it and stirred the cups quite loudly. When she was done she put the spoon on the side and carried both cups into her main room, setting hers down on the small coffee table and handing Kurt's to him.

Kurt forced a strained smile as he took the cup but it just made him look like he was about to be sick again. He held the warm cup close to his chest with his hands wrapped around of it as he blew down gently on the surface of the dark liquid. His reflection stared up at him with miserable eyes but he was surprised to see that the tears had finally stopped streaming down his face. It was hard to tell but he knew his eyes were red and his nose was probably close to becoming the next Rudolph.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Mercedes asked finally, desperate to break the silence.

Kurt shrugged his shoulders in response, and then gave a hesitant pause. He gave another half shrug, wincing slightly as he did, and opened his mouth slowly. "… I do… But… I don't… I… I can't get it out of my head… And…"

"It's okay." Mercedes said instantly as Kurt began to tear up again. She placed a hand on his knee and smiled at him. "It's okay." She repeated.

Kurt sniffed and leaned back against the towel, still clutching the cup so tightly in his hands that it was beginning to burn his skin. He swallowed hard, ignoring the feeling that a ball was stuck somewhere in his throat to keep him from breathing properly.

"I don't know. I thought…. I thought everything was okay… I thought…" Kurt sniffed and dropped his head so she could no longer see his face properly. "I guess I thought a lot of things."

"What happened?" Mercedes pressed. "I mean, what did you see?"

"Blaine." Kurt shrugged; he forced his words to stay even. He didn't want to keep crying every time he so much as said his name. "And him." Now Sebastian was a name he could not mention out loud. It would burn him if he even tried. "Together. Doing stuff. Kissing."

"Are you serious?" Mercedes gasped. "Blaine cheated?"

"Yeah. With... him." Kurt's voice crumbled and he ducked his head down even further onto his knees. He still couldn't even say the name out loud. Like not saying it would stop it from being real. Like not saying his name might protect Kurt from any more pain that was stabbing at him in the chest.

"Who?" Mercedes frowned.

"Some guy from the Warblers." Kurt mumbled.

"Oh Kurt. I am so sorry." Mercedes moved closer and rested her arm around of his shoulders as more tears began to fall down his cheeks.

"I cannot believe how deep I got." Kurt sniffed. "I actually let him... I... I honestly let him... I thought he loved me." Taking in another deep, ragged and shaky breath he let the rest of his words come out in a rushed sobbed. "I gave him everything."

He leaned against Mercedes and almost spilt all his drink down himself as he did so. They curled up together on the warm sofa with the hot chocolate pulled tightly to his chest in an attempt to warm himself up. He was shivering but he wasn't sure if it was from cold or just a chill that ran up and down his spine whenever he thought about Blaine.

Mercedes tried her best to cheer him up but she couldn't seem to think of anything she could say that would help. So instead she rubbed his back and spoke quietly about how Blaine was not worth it. How Kurt deserved so much better than him. She went on about how whoever this guy he was cheating with was would not last because he was just some stupid man-whore.

"I gave him _every_thing." Kurt emphasised suddenly. And then it clicked.

"Oh, Kurt..." Mercedes whispered. "Well that isn't a big deal. I mean I guess it is but at the same time it isn't. I mean Finn gave it up to Santana! Santana! Of all people." She tried to smile but Kurt's lips didn't even twitch. "I can't believe you went all the way, how come you never told me?"

"We haven't spoken like this in ages." Kurt sniffed, rubbing at his nose with the back of his hand. "There was never a time when it came up properly. We were both just so busy and we seemed to be... You know... Drifting apart."

"I'm sorry. I've been so busy with the whole singing thing and... I'm sorry." Mercedes mumbled.

"That's okay." Kurt mumbled. "I know you have your own life. I'm sorry for barging into your house and crying like this. I shouldn't have come... I should have just stayed home and... I don't know, I just couldn't face Finn or my dad or anyone looking like this."

"I understand." Mercedes said instantly.

"Do you?" Kurt whispered, raising an eyebrow, ignoring the tears that were still firmly in his eyes as he stared up at her.

"... No I guess I don't. But I can imagine." Mercedes shrugged and smiled. "And Kurt?"

"Yeah?" He sniffed, wiping his eye on the end of his shirt sleeve.

"I am glad you came." Mercedes smiled. "We haven't hung out since... Well since I left New Directions to join Shelby's Glee club." She paused. "I miss being your friend. And you've been hanging out with Rachel more and more and not to mention Blaine and I've been with Santana and Shane and... You know."

Kurt smiled and sniffed, rubbing at his eyes furiously. He found himself crying all over again. It was so hard to stop! Letting out a weak sob, he leaned forward and buried his face in his only free hand as the other was still supporting his drink. He took several deep breaths of air before sitting up and raising his head up again as high as he could.

"I am such a baby." He moaned, "Crying over a guy... But I really thought he loved me."

"You're not a baby, Kurt." Mercedes whispered. "Just heart broken."

Kurt sniffed and took a slow deep breath in and out of his teeth. He found himself clutching his hot chocolate tightly in both hands, ignoring the seering pain as the heat almost burned his hands, and took two large gulps. It was not as hot in his mouth as he thought it would be and found himself swallowing as much as he could, finishing the entire warm liquid before he could even note its rich tatse. His tongue suddenly felt strangely numb from the sudden heat.

"Better?" Mercedes asked quietly, watching him as he used one of her napkins to wipe his upper lip.

"Not really..." Kurt whispered, voice breaking. "No."

"Is there anything I can do?" Mercedes whispered.

"Yes." Kurt whispered, looking up at her with wounded eyes. "I just mean... Can... Could you... Can I stay? Just for the night."

"Of course, Kurt." Mercedes nodded standing up. "I'll go lay down a matress you can sleep on in my room."

"Thanks." Kurt smiled as she turned and made her way up the stairs. He wondered where her parents were but didn't ask.

Instead he leaned back and shut his eyes for a moment. He was trying to sort out his thoughts.

First he would need to call Carole. She would be easiest to talk to and convince to let him stay around someones home, especially while it was a school night with such short notice. Then he would have to decide what was happening tomorrow and if he was going in or not because at that moment he wanted to avoid Blaine at all cost. Then he would need to compose himself just long enough so he could go home and escape to his room without bursting into tears. Then he would be alone and could turn his music up and cry as much as he wanted.

Mercdedes came down a few moments later. She had a small blue dressing gown in her hand and held it out to Kurt when she came to a stop beside of him. The dressing gown was very big but it was also very warm and snug when Kurt wrapped it around himself over his clothes.

"It's my brothers old one and it's a bit big but he doesn't wear it anymore and it's very comfortable." Mercedes explained. "You can use it to sleep in and I'll set your clothes on the heater so that they can dry properly in the night."

"Thanks, Mercedes... I lost my phone, can I borrow yours to call home?" Kurt mumbled, still scrubbing at his eyes.

"Of course, go on ahead." Mercedes nodded.

Kurt watched Mercedes disapeared into the kitchen once more. He picked up her house phone that was sitting just beside of him on the small counter, setting his empty cup down at the same time, and took in a few slow deep breaths before dialing his home number. He held the phone to his ear and shut his eyes, all the while still taking in deep breaths through her lips.

"Hello?" Carole's voice came from the other line.

"Carole? It's Kurt. Sorry I didn't call earlier but I'm going to be staying at Mercedes house tonight." He was surprised at how even and hard his voice was. He expected it to crack halfway through. "I promise to head to school straight from here and be home right afterward I just need some girl talk..."

"Kurt?" Carole's voice sounded worried. "Is everything okay? You sound like you have a cold?"

Maybe he was not as calm and even as he thought he was. "Um, yeah, I mean no. It's just the phone. Kind of weird. Can you tell my dad I'll be back tomorrow for me? I'm really tired and want to go cool down a bit."

"Um okay but do you have a change of clothes?" Carole asked instantly.

"Yes." Kurt lied. He really did not want to wear the same outfit twice in a row! But he also did not want anyone to try and drop anything off. "I mean... Mercedes will have something of her brothers that I can borrow."

"Are you sure? Finn could drop something off..." Carole began.

"No. It's okay. No thanks." Kurt mumbled. "Look I really need to go." He felt his voice crack and mentally smacked himself.

"Kurt? You know you can talk to me if something is wrong, right?" Carole asked, the worry in her voice clear. "Let me talk to Mercedes' mother a second, okay?"

"Uh... I don't think she's here..." Kurt confessed.

"What? Where is she?" Carole frowned. "No, nevermind. Put Mercedes on the phone for a minute."

Kurt hesitated but then called Mercedes into the room. It was nerve racking watching her talk with no idea what Carole was saying to her on the phone. But Mercedes just smiled and promised everything was alright and that Kurt was alright and that she had some clothes for him and that it was all okay.

When she hung up Mercedes turned with a smile that Kurt couldn't even try to return. Instead he shrugged and took a breath inwards to cool himself down. They grabbed a final drink each to calm themselves down and Mercedes quickly made a large tray of snack food that they could eat for the night while preparing a small plate near the microwave in case Kurt got hungry for something real to eat later on. When they were done Mercedes led him up the stairs and pointed to her bathroom where he could get changed and strip off out of his wet clothes.

"That's my brothers room but it's kind of full with junk ever since Quinn moved out." Mercedes explained, pointing to a second bedroom beside of her own. "And I thought you might like to be with company too."

"Thanks." Kurt nodded, honestly grateful. He didn't want to be alone.

A knock on the door caught them by surprised and Kurt suddenly felt a jump in his chest. Was that Blaine? Had he finally found Kurt? Was he here to explain what had happened and apologise? Or was he here to apologise and say that he had found someone else? Maybe it would not hurt so much if he had not been so sure that Sebastian would not get Blaine and in the end he did. He had been so positive that Blaine would not go with Sebastian. He had been so sure. And yet he had been so wrong.

"I'll get it. Why don't you get comfortable?" Mercedes suggested.

"Okay." Kurt whispered, his throat suddenly dry.

What if it was Blaine? Would Mercedes make him go away? Or would she try and help them out and fix everything by getting them talking to one another? So many questions were pushing their way into Kurt's mind that he didn't even realize Mercedes had gone until he heard her shut the bedroom door behind of her with a loud slam. Then he was left alone.

Kurt hesitated and walked over to the door, pressing his ear against the wooden surface and trying to listen through to what was happening. But he couldn't hear a thing and in the end he went back out to the bathroom where he might be able to get changed and splash some water on his face. While there he could also see if there was something he could do about his skin. No matter what, he needed to take care of his skin. And what was he thinking? He couldn't wear the same clothes again.

Kurt slipped down onto the toilet seat and moaned into his hands. He wanted _his_ clothes and _his_ skin care and _his_ hair spray and _his_ Blaine... He really wanted Blaine to be there. He wanted to be at Blaine's house in Blaine's arms in Blaine's bed with Blaine beside of him! Tears filled his eyes the more he thought about it and he whimpered slightly as he sniffed and scrubbed at them with the back of his knuckles.

Meanwhile Mercedes went downstairs and opened the front door, expecting an awkward conversation with her parents of the sudden appearance of Kurt in her bedroom. They were pretty okay with Kurt considering how he had insulted his mothers hat once. They let him stay even though he was a boy because they knew he was gay but they still hated people that appeared in their home without any warning.

But instead of her mother or her father she found Finn standing there looking a little uncomfortable and holding a large blue sports bag in one hand, the other pushed into the pocket of his dark brown body warmer. He held the bag up and grinned slightly, still looking rather uncomfortable.

"My mum sent me over because she was worried about Kurt. She told me to bring this bag." He held the bag up.

"Oh, that was cool of her." Mercedes smiled, visibly relaxing. Even these few things might be enough to help Kurt a little bit. "I'll take that all up to Kurt. This stuff ought to help him cheer up a bit." She paused when she realized exactly what it was that she had just said.

"Why? What's wrong?" Finn blinked. Worry over taking his unease. "I mean, I know something's up but he's okay, isn't he?"

"Um... It's kind of..." Mercedes mumbled and gave in with a sigh. "Don't tell him I told you, okay? But you deserve to know in case Blaine comes running over to your house."

"What about Blaine?" Finn frowned even more.

"He cheated on Kurt." Mercedes stated simply. After all, there was no easy way to put something like that. "Kurt's really upset about it. So if that guy comes sniffing around you just send him packing. And do not tell him where Kurt is. Tell him to just back off. Got it?"

"He cheated? Are you serious?" Finn whispered with wide eyes.

"Yeah. So like I said. If he comes sniffing around you send him away and make sure he doesn't come anywhere near Kurt." Mercedes said.

"Yes. I mean of course." Finn said.

Mercedes shook her head as she shut the door and turned around towards of the stairs with Kurt's bag resting on her shoulder. Truthfully Mercedes knew what she was doing and she knew that telling Finn was probably the last thing Kurt wanted. Finn knew how much it hurt to be cheated on thanks to Quinn and Rachel. Not that the girls did not feel bad about what they did, but he was still sensative about it.

God knows what Finn was going to do to Blaine if he did come calling or if he ran into him in the streets. But at that moment she really did not care. No one could get away with hurting her boy Kurt without some pay back. Especially not some guy from Dalton that let Kurt fall for him and then just threw him away like trash.

It might not have been so bad if Mercedes did not know that Kurt had really fallen for Blaine just like he fell for every guy. Kurt was lonely. That was why when he got a crush he fought for it, even if it meant he got hurt. Which nine times out of ten he always seemed to get hurt. And it really wasn't fair because Kurt was so great! If only he was straight, Mercedes knew that both she and Rachel would have loved a brilliant boyfriend like Kurt... But instead he had to fall for jerks like Blaine, and even Finn to some extent.

Mercedes stepped back into her room. She turned back around and went to the hallway to search for Kurt. The minute she stepped outside saw the light from the bathroom was peeking through the small gap where Kurt had just left the door open. She walked over and gently knocked on the door.

"Kurt?" Mercedes called. "Finn dropped off some stuff for you."

"Oh thanks." Kurt's hand appeared out of the doorway as steady as ever but she heard his voice and knew instantly that he was crying.

"Kurt... Are you okay?" Mercedes asked weakly as she handed over the bag. "Do you need anything?" What was she supposed to give him? A new boyfriend?

"No. I'll be fine." Kurt said. "I mean it. Give me a minutes, I'll be out soon."

"... If you're sure." Mercedes mumbled, not sure if he actually heard her or not.

Just as she turned she heard Kurt blowing his nose on some tissue paper from inside.

Oh yes. Mercedes had a reason for telling Finn. And she really hoped he took the hint and taught Blaine a lesson on messing with Kurt the way he did.

**To Be Continued...**

**Next Chapter: Blaine Vs Finn.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please Review with feed back! Constructive Critism is encouraged! Idea's are welcomed and Thank you for reading!**

**Sorry for slow updates, my laptop broke down on me and so I had to borrow the family computer and I could only get on it for so long to do so much work but I got a new laptop for Christmas so now I am back and I will try and do my story even more!**

**And (for comments and likes or dislikes) I made my first ever Klaine video youtube. It is called Klaine Be Good To You by Kcil118. Please look at it and tell me if it is ok.**

**Chapter Four:**

The rain was finally letting off and giving people a chance to get out of the house, even if it was just for a few seconds to collect something or throw out something, no one was staying out for long. Blaine didn't really care anymore about the rain because he was drenched through completely now. Kurt's jacket was literally dripping with water as he hugged it to his chest and his hair was slowly coming out from the gell he had put in it earlier and was sticking to his face and neck. No doubt when it had dried it would get the springs that he had so much back. He was shaking but ignored it and turned around, coming to a stop outside of Kurt's house, taking in a slow ragged breath.

It was not surprising that he was nervous about knocking on that door. Mostly because he was slightly afraid of Kurt's father, Burt Hummel. Not only had Burt walked in on Blaine while he was suffering from a hang over in his sons bed, but Blaine had also been the one to tell him to give his son the sex talk, and if it wasn't for him then Kurt wouldn't have wanted to go to Dalton in the first place (even if he did return back to his original school in the end). Also it had not been a very easy ride when Burt found out they were dating and they were still waiting for the even more awkwardness when Burt found out that Kurt was officially sexual active. Blaine made Kurt happy but it was always a parents job to give relationships a hard time and protect their children.

Taking a breath and gathering as much nerve as he could, Blaine rose his hand and went to knock on the door. He didn't even get halfway when he heard a car and saw it pulling up beside of him from the corner of his eye as it came to a stop. Blaine turned around just as Finn climbed out of the drivers side of the car carrying an umbrella in one hand. He had seen Blaine before he came to a stop and obviously was not happy about it.

"What the hell do you want?" Finn snapped, storming over to him. Was it just Blaine or had Finn grown even bigger?

"I need to find Kurt." Blaine said, standing his ground. He knew he was shaking but he held firm. "Is he here?"

"No. And he doesn't want to see you anyway." Finn said. He walked around and was pushing Blaine back away from the door. "So why don't you just go home and get out of my face."

"Don't shove me! I need to talk to Kurt! Where is he?" Blaine demanded, growing angry. He was sick of Finn pushing him around all the time.

"None of your business and I'll shove you all I want." Finn said, shoving Blaine again to prove a point. This time he pushed him harder so he stumbled back and almost lost his balance.

"This is none of your business." Blaine said, trying to stay calm. "Look, please tell me where Kurt is, and I can sort this whole thing out."

"Not much to sort. You made this mess. So why don't you just do everyone a favour." Finn said stepping up so he was towering over Blaine. Blaine did not seem to be threatened and just stared up at Finn. "Why don't you just go back to Dalton." Finn rose his hands and pushed Blaine back so he was knocked off of his feet by the sudden force and onto his back. "So we can kick your ass like we did last year." Finn paused and smirked slightly as Blaine climbed back to his feet. "And if I see you anywhere near my brother again, you won't just have me to deal with. You'll have the whole Glee club."

Blaine scowled. He was so sick of people pushing him around. Finn had been giving him a hard time since he joined New Directions. He was probably just using this as an excuse to give Blaine a hard time. All Blaine wanted to do was find Kurt and make everything right and this idiot was making it impossible.

The last straw came when Finn snatched up the jacket that Blaine had dropped on the ground when he had been pushed. The jacket that Blaine had so desperately wanted to return to Kurt...

Suddenly he found himself running across the grass, shoving Finn hard with both hands. Although Blaine was almost half his size, he was still strong and managed to knock Finn back into the door, face first. And then Finn was on him pushing him down to the ground and trying to hit him with one of his large fists. Blaine shouted and kicked out, knocking Finn hard on the knee and stunning him, even if it was just for a moment. Blaine sat up and brought his own fist around. He aimed for Finn's jaw but the older boy moved back and somehow he caught the bone of his shoulder, hurting Blaine more than it did Finn.

Next thing Blaine knew there was a horrible pain on his stomach and he couldn't breath, Finn lifted his fist and brought it down so it hit Blaine hard on his lip.

Before Finn could do anything else, Burt was there pulling him off while Carole shouting in the doorway. Everyone was shouting as Blaine stumbled to his feet. He could feel the wet mud sticking to his clothes especially his white top, his bowtie had come completely loose and was just hanging on by the corner and he was still finding it hard to breath so much that he couldn't even recognise the pain on his jaw. Finn had stopped struggling with Burt and was now clutching a bleeding nose where he had rammed into the door and limping slightly as he glared at Blaine.

"What the hell is going on?" Burt shouted, holding his hands out to Finn and Blaine in case either pounced again.

"He cheated on Kurt!" Finn shouted instantly. "He shouldn't even be here!"

"Oh don't worry," Blaine gasped. "I'm leaving. But I am going to find Kurt and explain what really happened whether you want me to or not."

"Don't even _BOTHER_!" Finn shouted as Carole tried to coax him into the house.

Burt was too confused to do anything as Blaine stumbled away. Instead he started after him, trying to digest what they had just said to one another. He then turned and pushed Finn inside, only pausing to pick up Kurt's jacket. When they were all inside he began shouting for Finn to get Kurt on the phone straight away. He wanted a word with his son.

**G*L*E*E**

Mercedes lay awake in her bed, staring at the television without actually paying any attention to wgat was on it. Kurt had stopped replying to her comments and questions but she couldn't tell if he was asleep or just ignoring her and didn't want to talk about anything anymore. She couldn't blame him. Kurt had really fallen for Blaine and for him to do this to Kurt...

Quinn had cheated. _TWICE_! But she was Queen B at one stage and the first time she had been a little drunk and depressed. It was almost expected for her to cheat on her boyfriend (it was expected for her and Santana and Brittany because of who they were). But not for Blaine. He had seemed so nice. He had seemed to perfect. Quinn had cheated and gotten what came to her because of it and she had learned her lesson and had become a pretty okay person now. God knows what Blaine would be like. It would be hard for him. Everyone would quickly come to Kurt's defence but because Blaine was so new only a few people might even try to talk and get his side of the story. And other people hated him to begin with like Finn and Santana because he was so good and could easily steal the spotlight from them.

Mercedes rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling, now completely ignoring the television. She took in a slow breath in and out of her mouth and stayed perfectly still. It was hard not to imagine Blaine right now. How nice he had been. How he had been when she had first met him as well as how it had been when Kurt had been describing Blaine to them after her finally admitted what had happened when he went to spy. Of course he had only told the girls and the guys were still fuzzy on the detail but they didn't care much anyway.

Kurt had obviously been the one to finally introduce them and he had been so excited about it too! He was nervous at first but he came around. She was his best friend and Blaine was quickly becoming close too.

Mercedes had argued with Kurt for a while before they finally came to an agreement. Kurt then invited Blaine over to his home while Mercedes was staying and introduced them. It had been awkward but it needed to happen eventually.

_FLASHBACK  
>"Hey, Blaine." Kurt smiled as he opened the door and greeted the smaller boy. <em>

_"Hi," Blaine grinned back, stepping into the home. He spotted Mercedes standing in the doorway and smiling straight at him. She was meant to wait in the main room but she had been too excited too sit still._

_"Blaine, this is Mercedes Jones. From my school, she's my closest friend." Kurt said. "Mercedes, this is Blaine Anderson. From Dlaton's Warblers."_

_"Hello." Mercedes beamed. She seemed to be smiling a little too big but she clearly wanted to make a very good impression. _

_"Why don't we go and sit down!" Kurt stated loudly. _

_The rest of the day was rather uncomfortable as Kurt tried to talk to Blaine and Blaine tried to talk to Mercedes and Mercedes had no idea who to talk to. She could not really talk much with them because she and Blaine didn't seem to have very anything in common. As Blaine grew more comfortable with Mercedes there he began to talk more to Kurt and Mercedes found herself as more of an observer rather than an actual person apart of the conversation. She sat, only half paying attention because she didn't want to be rude and she didn't know what else to do. _

_And then, midway through the evening, Mercedes noticed something. She would have noticed it straight away if she had not been paying so much close attention to Blaine. But now she was looking back and forth between the two of them she saw it almost instantly. It was when Kurt turned around and held out a magazine that he wanted to show Blaine, he held it up but watched Blaine closely. There was something in his eyes when he stared at Blaine. The way they light up when he looked back at him and the way his smile spread from ear to ear when he spoke and the way he even leaned forwardly slightly and grinned even more at the most random of times. _

_Of course. Mercedes could see it easily now. Kurt may pretend they were just friends but in reality Kurt liked Blaine much more than you like your friends. It was obvious. Mercedes had acted the same way towards of Kurt at one embarrassing stage. Kurt was, maybe even, actually in love with him. _

_Mercedes turned to look at Blaine. She watched him closely, not even caring if her mouth hung open and her eyes frowned slightly. She made her good impression, time to get the dirt. Blaine's eyes were not as bright as Kurt's were but they were definitely lighter and he smiled constantly as he listened and spoke to Kurt. He definitely seemed comfortable around of him. _

_They really cared for each other. Kurt was falling for Blaine hard and Mercedes suddenly had the feeling that she could trust Blaine not to break Kurt's heart like everyone else had before him. She felt she could trust him to look after her friend.  
>END FLASHBACK<em>

Mercedes sighed and stared at the ceiling above of her with more concentration. She must have obviously been wrong considering what happened to poor Kurt today.

"Love sucks." Mercedes mumbled aloud to herself.

"You can say that again."

"Oh! Kurt!" Mercedes blinked, half sitting up in her bed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's okay. I couldn't sleep anyway." Kurt said, keeping his back to her and his face in the pillow. "I'm not sure if I will ever be able to sleep for weeks now. Not since everytime I close my eyes I see the two of them and... and my stomach suddenly feels like it has just transformed to stone!"

"Oh, Kurt, I am so sorry!" Mercedes moaned.

"Don't be sorry, not your fault." Kurt mumbled.

"But still... It's something you say... And I wish there was something that I could do for you." Mercedes mumbled, rolling over to her head was now where her feet had originally been, staring down at Kurt's back. He still seemed to be refusing to face her. Had he been crying? Probably. Who could blame him?

"Aw well. Don't you worry about it. Just because I can't sleep doesn't mean you shouldn't. We do have school tomorrow." Kurt said quietly.

"Do you want to go? I am sure you can stay home if you want to avoid him. My parents leave early and get back late." Mercedes explained. "So you could stay here..."

"No point dragging it out..." Kurt whispered but his voice sounded like it might have broken just near the end of that sentence.

Mercedes and Kurt both fell into silence. Mercedes wanted to say something else but nothing would come to mind. If she could have her way then she would just tell Kurt that they would both miss school tomorrow and let everyone find out about Blaine and kick him out of the school before Kurt even had to return! Then he could go back to school without having to worry about running into the boy. But he wouldn't. Kurt wouldn't take the day off and the chances are that Blaine would not be leaving without talking to Kurt. Probably making up some crap about how it wasn't his fault. Like they had not heard _that _before.

Shutting her eyes, Mercedes tried to fall asleep. She knew she would not be able to, but she could at least try and even if she couldn't then that meant that she could be awake for Kurt.

Meanwhile Kurt knew he would not be falling asleep anytime soon at all. He wished he could. But with Blaine and Sebastian stuck in his head there was no way that woud happen. Everytime he shut his eyes they were either kissing, hugging or laughing at him. It made tears build up all over again and he didn't want to start sobbing with Mercedes lying just a few feet away from him and make her feel even more useless. She had already done so much for him.

Mercedes had been great. She had been so much better than Kurt thought she would be. Especially now that they were in seperate choir groups competing against one another.

Kurt wished he could fall asleep. Lying awake like this was so much more worse than having nightmares. At least when he had nightmares the time passed. Just lying here made the night feel like it would never end. Just drag on, torturing him with imagines of his boyfriend with some sleezey Meerkat face loser that smelt like Craigslist! Okay, so he had used all of those insult before... It still fit him pretty well.

But was Blaine his boyfriend? Or had he turned int an ex? Well they definitely would not be going out anymore. Not if Sebastian had anything to say about it. Not that Kurt wanted Blaine anymore. Not after what he had done to hurt Kurt the way he did. Or at least that was what he told himself. The truth was, he still desperately wanted Blaine to show up and be his night in shinning armor like when he was being harassed by Karofsky. He wanted him to be here for him and make him feel better but at the same time he never wanted to see him again. It was all so confusing!

God everything he thought about led back to Blaine! He stared at the bed and remembered when he had lost his virginity. And how he had lost it to Blaine! Staring at the wall and Kurt was reminded of when he wanted to decorated his room and how Blaine helped him paint his bedroom and they had somehow managed to make Finn feel so uncomfortable in their conversation that he ran out to give them some privacy. And then there was the lamp, lamp gave light, light was what he had always seen in Blaine's eyes when they sat down and said that they loved each other. And so much more.

The sooner tomorrow came the sooner it would be over. But that did not stop Kurt from dreading it all the same.

**To Be Continued...**

**Next Chapter: School+Glee**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please Review with feed back! Constructive Critism is encouraged! Idea's are welcomed and Thank you for reading!**

**Also, I am making Kurt a bit of the bad guy in this because he won't talk to Blaine and Blaine is feeling really alone because he is so new and obviously so all the others are taking Kurt's side. Just a warning.**

**Sorry for fast update :L Just enjoying writing this so much.**

**Chapter Five:**

That morning as Mercedes and Kurt woke up they found it was very awkward between the two of them. Neither knew what to say to the other when they had finished brushing their teeth and combing (or spraying) their hair and when they stepped down into the kitchen in matching dressing gowns they still had barely said more than a hello. Mercedes father had gone but not her mother so there was another awkward encounter when they met her in the kitchen as she was making bacon only to find out her daughter had a guest sleeping and had not even let her mother know.

"Sorry, mum." Mercedes mumbled after being snapped at, as she made some pieces of toast.

"It's my fault," Kurt threw in. "I sort of showed up pretty late."

"No it isn't." Mercedes said instantly. "I should have told you, mum. I really am sorry. Please don't tell Kurt off."

"It's not just the surprise." Mrs Jones said, staring down at Mercedes before she went and sat down at the table with a coffee in hand. "A boy came looking for Kurt and I told him that you were not here. If I had known-"

"Oh no, mum." Mercedes smiled sweetly because she knew just who that boy had been. "That's okay. That guy is a jerk and Kurt probably did not want to talk to him anyway."

"If you're sure." Mrs Jones said, frowning.

Kurt went up and changed his clothes right after Mercedes for a red and white striped top, a black jacket and a pair of tight black jeans to match before he went down with his bag hanging over his shoulder too find Mercedes packing her own school bag just at the bottom of the stairs. All the while Kurt was nervous. He barely slept all night and he was feeling very cold all the while he was getting ready. Mercedes seemed to be okay and she was trying to give him plenty of support but that didn't stop his legs from shaking as he walked down to the car Mrs Jones owned.

While sitting in the back of the car and waiting for Mrs Jones, Mercedes took Kurt's hand and gave him a friendly smile.

"You sure you're gonna be okay?" Mercedes asked him.

"I'll be fine." Kurt lied.

"You look like you're about to be sick." Mercedes said slowly. "You need a bag?"

"I'll be fine." Kurt repeated. He pressed his lips together and stared ahead in silence. Mercedes took the hint and nodded her head, leaning back in her own chair and waiting.

When Mrs Jones came to give them a ride she noticed the uncomfortable silence between them all. After a few dozen failed attempt at starting up a conversation she gave up with Kurt and focussed on driving. Kurt stared out of the window and resisted the urge he had to just slip down in the car and hide under the seats like a coward. He knew he was shaking and he knew he looked sick. He felt sick and he could feel his bones rattling inside of his body with nerves. He never thought he wished he would be back in the night hiding in the bed and wishing it was day again.

Saying goodbye to Mrs Jones and climbing from the car Kurt was feeling worse and worse the closer they got to the school. For some reason he expected Blaine to jump out the minute he entered the school building but instead he didn't see him at all. Mercedes spoke to him and guided him along the most oddest of corridors and he had a feeling she was helping him avoid Blaine. He did want to avoid him but as soon as he saw him the sooner it would be over. So Kurt insisted they act like normal and stop fussing.

When they began to walk normally he expected Blaine to appear once again. He expected him to appear and grab him or for him to round a corner and find Blaine waiting for him. Instead they walked to his locker, put his heavy bag and a few books away and the rest out, before turning and walking to class together. They sat through all their lessons together and they sat through the seperate lessons just as easily. It helped that Blaine was a year younger than Kurt so they were not in any of the same classes together. But then, just when he thought he might get through this day okay, lunch rolled around.

Blaine caught him.

He walked into the lunches dinning room and looked around. Blaine had been looking for Kurt since he came into the school early. Unfortunately Finn had made sure Puck and Mike knew to help give Kurt some space and everytime he saw him the three boys somehow blocked his way until he disapeared or they forced Blaine to go a completely different way away from him. But now they were no where to be see, neither was Mercedes. Kurt was just setting a tray down on one of the tables, probably ready to wait for the rest of the Glee club, when Blaine literally ran over, grabbing Kurt's wrist so he couldn't run away from him.

"We need to talk." Blaine said seriously. He saw Kurt's face and knew he was going to fight. It hurt his chest like a punch to see Kurt so frightened and angry at the same time. "Please. Just talk. That's all."

And so that was how they found themselves sitting side by side on the lunch table. Blaine still gripping Kurt's wrist but more effectionately now. He stared at him and leaned close but Kurt refused to look at him. Instead he stared down at his food and refused to relax his body. Another bang in his chest to know that Kurt could not even look at him, let alone actual talk.

"I didn't kiss Sebastian. You know I wouldn't do that." Blaine said immediately. Best to get the basics out of the way now so he could explain properly because any minute now Mike or Puck or Finn would run in and attack him again.

"I don't know that at all." Kurt whispered, his voice was rough and it took all his strength not to break down there and then. Blaine took in a sharp breath when Kurt spoke and leaned even closer so he only had to whisper to be heard.

"Kurt, I love you. Sebastian kissed me." Blaine said again. "I pushed him away the minute he kissed me and I ran right after you to tell you that but you had already gotten in your car and disapeared. But I still did not give up! I took your jacket, the one you left behind and tried to call but you left your phone. And so then I went to find you by walking in the rain but you weren't at your home, and you weren't at Tina's or at Rachel's or Mercedes or-"

"I was at Mercedes." Kurt said finally. "I went straight there and stayed the night."

"I knocked and her parents said that there was no one but Mercedes there and that she was sleeping."

Kurt winced slightly. That had been one awkward conversation in the morning. But he wiped it from his mind and began to pick at the food in front of him with his free hand.

"Why don't you believe me..." Blaine whispered. "I love you and I would never cheat on you. Why can't you trust me when I tell you this?"

"Because I know what I saw." Kurt hissed, biting his lip to keep it from shaking. It was clear that if he even looked at Blaine then he might be able to control the tears threatening to slip out. "You two were kissing, I stared at you for longer than just a few seconds, you know, and I never saw you push him away until at the end when you were done sucking face. And you were holding him, not pushing you away. And I know that he has been flirting with you for ages and you didn't exactly tell him no when he flirted so you obviously wanted it."

"Okay. I won't lie to you Kurt." Blaine said taking his hand between both of his own and holding it gently. "I didn't push him away. Half because I was shocked. The other half because I was curious. Yes."

Before Blaine could get any further and explain the but that was sure to follow that sentence he felt someone grabbing the back of his T-shirt collar and pulling him to his feet. Finn shoved Blaine away from the table and he spun around to find Mercedes glaring at him. Finn, Mercedes and Mike all surrounded Kurt (who was looking just as startled as Blaine was) and were acting like they were protecting Kurt from a crazy killer rather than a boy desperately trying to make up for his mistake.

"Back off." Mercedes snapped, glaring at him. "My boy has nothing to say to you!"

"Kurt-" Blaine called.

But Kurt was already standing and leaving, quickly followed by the girl while the two boys stayed back and stepped in front of Blaine so he could not run after him. Blaine stared at Finn. Challenging him with his gaze.

"Leave Kurt alone." Finn warned.

"Seriously." Mike added. "Just give him a break, okay... He clearly doesn't want to talk."

Blaine stared at Mike. He had not expected him to be taking sides like this. Hell he probably wouldn't have, and Puck probably wouldn't have actually cared about Kurt and Blaine's problems at all if it wasn't for Finn. It was all Finn's fault. He had gotten to them and made sure that they hated him.

Mike and Finn held his glares until Kurt had completely disapeared from the room before they shot Blaine one last glare and left as well. Mike seemed to almost waver at the end and sent him a more pitiful look rather than an angry look but he still left with Finn. A few people had turned to stare at Blaine, standing in the middle of the room like an idiot, but one by one they returned to their lunches because he was doing nothing interesting and there obviously was not going to be a fight between the gleeks like they had expected.

Blaine was shaking. He stared after where Kurt had ran off and ignored the pang in his stomach and the hundrenth punch into his chest that was making it hard to actual breath. Kurt didn't even want to wait around for an answer or explanation. Did he honestly believe that Blaine wanted Sebastian? Of course he did not! Sebastian was cool and all but he was no where near Kurt's level. But Kurt didn't want to even hear it. He didn't care anymore. He hated Blaine. He hated him and he didn't even want to listen to him explain.

Turning, Blaine pushed his way from the lunch room and refused to look back.

**000**

It was Rachel that finally found Blaine. She had been looking for him since she had heard the news about their troubles and it was just before they had Glee club at the end of the day that she caught him.

"Blaine? Are you in here?" Blaine didn't look up when Rachel entered the boys locker room. It was empty of course, apart from where Blaine was sitting on the floor, leaning up against the wall and staring at the wall oposite him with tears filling in his hazel eyes. His arms around his legs and legs up against his chest and he didn't even react when Rachel walked over to him.

"Hi, Blaine."

"Come to shout at me to?" Blaine asked, voice surprisingly steady for someone who was clearly on the verge of sobbing.

"No. Of course not." Rachel whispered, she sat down beside of him and smoothed her dark blue dress with mini horses all over it in front of her when she was settled.

"Well you're a first!" Blaine snorted, reaching up and rubbing at his eyes. "So far everyone else has attacked me. Or do you not know why everyone hates me. Is that it? Because even Kurt wont look at me, let alone talk to me."

"No, Blaine. I wanted to say how I knew you're sorry for what you did." Rachel explained. "I made my own mistake."

"You did? I thought that was Quinn?" Blaine sniffed.

"No. I kissed Puck to get back at Finn for sleeping with Santana while we were broken up." She saw the look Blaine gave her and rushed to explain. "It is not as stupid as it sounds. I was really mad because he never told me about it and just because we were broken up at the time does not mean it did not hurt. And I kind of wanted to hurt him back for it."

"If you say so." Blaine mumbled, he sniffed and rubbed at his eyes again. "What did you do about it?"

"I just showed Finn how sorry I was." Then she smiled slightly micheviously. "And I never let him forget me."

"That's where we differ." Blaine said. "Not all of the Glee club hated you. They all hate me. They all think I hurt Kurt when it wasn't even my fault. But I don't care about that or about any of them. I care about Kurt. He won't listen to me. He won't try or even look at me. He hates me."

"He doesn't hate you." Rachel whispered. "Trust me. Kurt loves you. I don't know why he won't listen to you but he's hurting so maybe once he has calmed down he will."

"God I feel so stupid." Blaine mumbled. "Sebastian was nice and, yes, of course I knew what he wanted. But I never thought he would actually do that. And I knew it was annoying Kurt but I stayed friends with him anyway and so that probably won't help me." He took a shaky breath and scrubbed at his eyes again. No matter how many times he brushed away the tears they kept coming back. "Sebastian tried to hit on me again when I was searching for Kurt. He'll probably show up while I'm trying to get Kurt back and make things even worse."

Rachel put her hand over Blaine's. "Don't give up, okay?"

"I won't." Blaine promised. "But everyone is just making this so hard. I felt like a stranger since I tranfered. The only people that made me feel welcome where Kurt and you. Finn was a jerk. Santana claimed I was a stage hog. Brittany asked me if I really was a hobbit from Lord Of The Rings-"

"Oh that's just Brittany." Rachel almost laughed at that.

"Puck keeps giving me these looks that are almost as bad as Finn's. Mike and Tina just pretty much ignore me. Artie seems to sulk whenever I do any kind of performance." Blaine said. "I hate it here and I'd only stay for Kurt but now he hates me and... God," he moaned shaking his head. "I don't want to loose him, Rachel. I can't. Kurt is the best thing that has happened to me!"

Rachel put her arms around of his sholder as he scrubbled more at his eyes.

"Maybe you're seeing stuff that isn't there." Rachel suggested. "Artie, Mike and Tina are all nice and probably don't know that they're hurting you..." She paused and waited for an answer that never come. "Come on, it's time for Glee."

"No thanks." Blaine mumbled. "Last thing I need is everyone glaring at me when we are in a room altogether."

Rachel stood and put her hands on her hips, staring down at him. She hesitated a moment before saying "Blaine... Kurt will be there."

That got him. Blaine looked up and stared at her, then nodded and rubbed at his eyes. Climbing to his feet. It was then that she noticed he was dressed in a sweaty top and pair of grey tracksuit bottoms. Clearly he had been getting his anger out on some kind of sport but Rachel didn't bother asking what.

"I'll wait for you outside for you to change."

**000**

"Hello, New Directions and Troubletones!" Will beamed as he walked into the room followed by Shelby. The two teachers had called some sort of meeting between the two groups for an unknown reason but no one seemed to mind apart from Santana. He set down his bags and stepped in front of everyone. He looked over the faces and paused. "Where's Rachel and Blaine?"

Finn shrugged when everyone stared at him. He had been so busy protecting Kurt that he didn't even get a chance to meet up with Rachel that morning. And then suddenly he saw her jogging into the room and smiling, followed silently by Blaine. His clothes looked perfect but his hair was falling out a bit from his gel and there was a thin shimmer of sweat on his face. Otherwise he seemed calm and walked calmly, taking a seat beside of Rachel, away from Finn, and just in front of Kurt.

"Nice of you to join us." Will smiled looking up.

Blaine ignored everything else that Will and Shelby said, even though they were explaining why the groups were together, and watched him write something on the board. The minute his back was turned Blaine turned himself around and stared up at Kurt. But Kurt was trying everything not to look at Blaine.

"Kurt..." He didn't know what to say. "Do you need a lift home today?"

"He can ride with me." Mercedes said suddenly, glaring at Blaine.

Blaine ignored her and acted like she wasn't even there. He stared up at Kurt. "While I drive we could talk. I never got to finishing telling you what really happened."

"He heard enough!" Mercedes growled, drawing attention from the others.

"Would you just let him talk to Kurt." Rachel suddenly snapped, standing up and turning to face Mercedes. "It isn't even any of your business."

"Why are you standing up for him?" Mercedes growled.

"Yeah, Rachel. He cheated on Kurt!" Finn joined in.

Kurt mentally slapped himself. Any chance of having a normal Glee club meeting just went out of the window and he could feel everyone was now staring at him.

"And he has been feeling awful about it. It wasn't even his fault yet none of you are giving him a chance!" Rachel argued.

"Hey, everyone calm down." Shelby called but was ignored.

Blaine also ignored everyone and stared at Kurt. "Kurt I want five minutes to tell you what happened. Properly. You know what basically happened why won't you give me a chance to finish."

"I'm confused, who did Blaine cheat on Kurt with?" Santana frowned.

"I think it was someone from Dalton." Tina threw in.

"You cheated on Kurt? Why?" Artie blinked.

"Kurt please." Blaine continued.

"Back off!" Mercedes snapped.

"Stay out of it!" Rachel stepped in.

"Don't you care about Kurt at all?" Finn called, standing.

"Why doesn't Blaine just stop messing us all up." Puck grumbled.

"Everyone calm down!" Will called.

"If you ask me it's Kurt's fault for being such a girl." Santana shrugged.

"How mean _are_ you?" Tina gasped.

"What else did you expect from her?" Mike grumbled.

"What did you just say to me?" Santana snapped.

"Relax, Santana." Brittany begged.

"No. Say it to my face or don't say it at all!" Santana cried, standing up.

"Yeah but whenever we say it to your face you cry and run off." Artie noted.

"Who asked you?" Santana shrieked.

"This isn't about you, Santana!" Finn growled.

"Enough is enough!" Will shouted again but still no one listened.

"Will everyone be quiet!" Shelby tried.

"Kurt."

"Leave him."

"Stop it!"

"Shut up!"

"Get out!"

"Come try me!"

"SHUT UP!" Will and Shebly called at the same time. Everyone fell silent just in time for Kurt to stand up from his chair. Everyone turned their eyes on him. He stood there for a moment before he jumped down, grabbing Blaine's hand and dragging him from the room. He didn't take him very far from the choir room and came to a stop in the middle of the corridor before he pushed him up against a locker and stood in front of him. "You have five minutes to give me the whole story. So be quick about it."

**To Be Continued...**

**Next Chapter: More tears and it's official :'(**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please Review with feed back! Constructive Critism is encouraged! Idea's are welcomed and thank you for reading!**

**I am so glad so many people are enjoying this story! And I just wanted to make something clear before I go on. My stories have happy endings! So you Seblaine fans might want to turn away and Klaine fans don't fear!**

**Chapter Six:**

"Okay, I'll explain everything." Blaine promised. "I stayed behind because Sebastian wanted to have a little tour and he was being nice and I thought it was just a thing between friends. Like the friends that you and I were before we got together. Only I thought that we would just continue as normal friends. But while we were in the choir room and I was explaining about solos and duest and stuff that we all got, Sebastian suddenly kisses me. He put his arms around of me and I was so shocked that I did not even react. And I admitted that part of me was curious because you're my first boyfriend, remember. So I kissed him for just a few seconds back and I should have pushed him away and that was my fault and I am so sorry for that. Unbelievably sorry. Undeniably sorry. Uncontrollably sorry. Just so sorry!"

Kurt nodded his head and looked down at his feet. He couldn't bring his eyes up to Blaine and instead found his new shoes far more interesting. But he still nodded to show he was listening and that he was understanding.

"And then you were there and I ran after you because I wanted to tell you that it wasn't my fault and that I was sorry and that you know I don't like Sebastian. I love you. Sebastian is a creep next to you. But I couldn't find you so I searched everywhere and called everyone and tried everything. I looked for you today too but I still couldn't find you because Finn and Puck and Mike kept keeping me back and it wasn't fair because I wanted to talk to you to stop you from hurting!" Blaine gasped. "I love you, Kurt. Sebastian is just some idiotic pervert that stalks me and has a serious problem of wanting what he knows that he cannot have." He took a breath and said seriously. "I. Love. You."

"Okay." Kurt breathed. "Okay."

"So do you get it? Do you forgive me?" Blaine stepped forward and took his hands stroking the back of them with his thumbs. "I love you, please tell me you forgive me."

"I... I guess." Kurt shrugged, shaking his head. "Yeah I guess."

"You guess?" Blaine mumbled, looking hurt. "Kurt, please."

"I forgive you yes." Kurt mumbled when he looked up there were tears in his eyes. "But I can't get back together with you. I just can't."

Blaine stared at Kurt as the taller boy pulled his hands free. For a moment he didn't do anything then he stepped forward and kissed Kurt, grabbing a hold of his shoulders at the same time. His lips were soft and welcoming like they always were. But, although Kurt did not push him away, he didn't kiss back either. He let Blaine kiss him and stepped away when Blaine finally pulled back. There were tears still building in his eyes but none of them actually fell down.

"Why? You know it wasn't my fault! You know I'm sorry! Why can't you forgive me?" Blaine demanded. He was finding it hard to keep his voice steady now and was on the verge of going hysterical.

"Because. I just can't." Kurt was crying again. He took a shaky breath in and shook his head, wrapping his arms around of himself for comfort. "I wish I could explain but I can't. So just leave it. Just leave it and leave me..."

"Kurt!" Blaine snapped. "Please, I love you." Blaine grit his teeth and grabbed Kurt's shoulders tighter in his grip. "I'll do anything to make this all go away."

"We can friends. But that's all we can be." Kurt sobbed, still shaking his head.

Blaine stared at him. For a moment it looked like he might actually began to scream at shout. He opened and closed his mouth, shaking his head and stutter. Then finally he nodded, stepping back and wiping his eyes, sniffing. When he was composed he looked at Kurt and gave a small smile. "Sure. Let's be friends. But... Kurt... I said I didn't want to ruin what we had by getting in a relationship but I was wrong. Getting together with you was the best thing I have ever done. And I am not giving in so easily. You can be friends but I won't stop trying to make everything better and I won't stop trying to win you back! I swear I won't! I'll fight for you and sooner or later you're going to forgive me. I won't give in."

"Blaine just give up!" Kurt sobbed.

"Never." Blaine felt his throat tightening again purely because he hated seeing Kurt cry but he forced it down and smiled at him. "I won't give up. Ever."

Before Kurt could argue Blaine was kissing him again. Arms wrapped around of him and gently moving up and down his back in a soothing way. Kurt felt tears streaming down his cheeks and knew he must be looking awful. Unable to help himself he grabbed the front of Blaine's top and kissed back. It was perfect but for some reason it still hurt him. He didn't hold it for very long before he pulled back and shoved Blaine away from him. They were both flushed and panting slightly.

"Just give up. You'll only make things worse and hurt me more if you don't. I'm going home. I can't handle Glee today."

"Kurt!" Blaine shouted as Kurt spun around and ran off. He watched him go before promising, "I won't give up on you, Kurt."

Kurt went home and Blaine was left standing in the hallway. He leaned against the lockers and rolled his head back so it connected like a loud bang. He turned and punched the lockers with both fist, lifting his foot and kicking it at the same time. His breath was coming hard and all he could imagine was the look of Kurt's face. And then he imagined Sebastian and what he had done and he punched the locker harder, pretending that the locker was Sebastians. Whoever owned this locker would be very annoyed to see dents in it but he couldn't care about that at the moment.

God he hated Sebastian so much right now. He was ruining everything good that Blaine had. And Blaine swore if it was the last thing he did, he was going to get him for this.

**000**

The drive home for Kurt made it all the more worst because he could not actual drive. He had gotten a lift in that morning meanng he would be forced to walk home or wait for the Glee to finish. Since he really did not want to deal with anyone at the moment he chose to walk. Stumbling along in the day was not so bad but it was starting to get dark. Walking around in the night was so much worse than heading home in a nice warm car during the day. Kurt made sure to do one thing. He would keep his eyes dry because he could not shed any tears for Blaine. Not anymore. Or that was what he told himself because at that moment tears flooded his eyes.

It was too hard to explain. Kurt knew he owed Blaine an explanation but it was too hard and it hurt so much. It was going to be enough work trying to be friends with Blaine while Blaine tried to get him back and Kurt was too busy trying not to cry every time he looked at him. It was going to be so awkward. Not just with Blaine but with his friends too. They would want to comfort him and help him and although he was grateful he also wanted to just pretend that everything was normal. Even if he could only pretend when Blaine was not around.

The walk shouldn't have taken too long but Kurt found it hard to force himself to move quickly. Instead he kept his arms firmly around of his body and let his shoes drag along the ground. That was something he was normally never do because he took care not to get his shoes scruffy. And then, just when things could not get any worse for him, they did.

"Need a ride?"

Kurt looked up, not sure exactly what he expected, and froze as Sebastian pulled up beside of him, smirking. Kurt's chest tightened and he glared at Sebastian. That smirking face stayed there as he leaned right over the car and pushed open the passenger side door. Soon he was leaning back as he waved Kurt for him to get in the car.

"Are you actually kidding me?" Kurt snarled. He clenched his fists.

"I just want to talk, Kurt." Sebastian shrugged.

"It will be a cold day in hell when I get in a car with you." Kurt snarled, then over exhagerated his point by stating "Rachel will be quiet for a day and Santana will be nice before I even consider letting you give me a ride home. So why don't you just keep on moving now before I kick your car until it has a nice big dent in the side right over the door."

"All I want is to give you a friendly lift and maybe have a chat on the way." Sebastian paused and added. "Oh, and if you don't get in my car and accept my generous offer then I might just have to follow you home in my car, shouting at you and drawing a lot of attention. Maybe even scream some nasty stuff of gay molestation and see what mothers and shaddy people in alleys think of you then."

Kurt glared at him silently but had not started walking again. He seemed to be waying out his options. He didn't want to be with Sebastian but he was cold and he didn't put it passed Sebastian not to keep his promises.

"I'm going to start shouting about kiddy rape in five... four... three..."

Kurt climbed into Sebastian's car after glancing around and spotting a group of footballers. The last thing he wanted was them coming over. Especially since Sebastian was giving them reasons to attack him even more than just for being gay.

"If you do anything..." Kurt began as he did his seat belt up.

"Relax." Sebastain grinned. "I am just dropping you off home. What's the address?"

Kurt was hesitant to tell him but gave in. It was better that than being dropped off in the middle of no where, but he still told him the number of next door than his actual home number. After he told him he quickly added the threat. "If you do anything to my house I will call the police without a moments hesitation." Or the neighbours would. Then maybe Sebastian could be locked away for life. Now that was a nice thought.

"Would you just relax and shut up!" Sebastian was still smiling but it was very cold now. "You are so annoying. I don't know how Blaine put up with you for so long." He dropped his voice and leaned over slightly, taking his eyes off the road quickly. "I am just giving you a lift."

Kurt tensed at Blaine's name being mentioned but then relaxed and scowled at Sebastian. Sitting back and watching he tried to ignore Sebastian completely.

"So... I suppose it is safe to say that the best man won." Sebastian grinned causing Kurt to tense again..

"Just shut up." Kurt whispered.

"I just thought that maybe we could make a new start." Sebastian shrugged. "Maybe even be friends."

"Are you trying to be funny?" Kurt whispered, any moment now he was going to jump tuck and roll! A few bruises and dirty clothes was worth getting away from him.

"Not really." Sebastian shrugged and looked at Kurt again as he speed down an empty road. He raised an eyebrow at him in a suggestive way. "You're definitely not Blaine, and you still have that awful face of yours. But..." he shrugged towards Kurt's body.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you are a pervert?" Kurt snarled.

"Yup."

"Pervert." Kurt grumbled anyway.

"You are accepting it right?" Sebastian asked pulling outside Kurt's house.

"Accepting what? Because there is no way in hell that I'd let you so much as brush hands on my shoulder let alone anything else if that is what you're saying." Kurt frowned, undoing his belt and opening the door.

"Not that. I couldn't care less about that. But you've accepted the other thing. That you've lost. I got the guy, I won and you need to move on with your life." Sebastian said slowly, staring at Kurt with hard serious eyes.

"... Yes." Kurt hissed, barely raising his voice above a whisper. "You've won. I've lost. congratulations!"

"I'll see you around, Kurt." Sebastian smirked. As Kurt turned around Sebastian called his named. He looked back just as Sebastian blew him a kiss and waved suggestively.

Kurt glared at him as he pulled away and drove off. He realized he was shaking. Never before had Kurt hated Sebastian more than he did right then. Kurt picked up a rock and threw it after Sebastian's car even though he was long gone down the road. Kurt picked up three more rocks and threw it after his car, throwing them as far as he could manage even if none of them actually hit him. Then he began to kick the stones around of him before he couldn't control it anymore.

Sitting down on the grass and leaning up against the wooden fence with his knees pulled right up to his chest, not caring that the ground with flithy and these trousers were quite new and very expensive. He wrapped his arms around of his knees and lowered his head down into his arms before he finally let the tears start building up and falling down. Then he started to sob into his arms, shivering as he bit down on his lip and tried desperately to stop but he was unable to.

He did not know how long he sat there for, but the next thing he knew, just when he was about to stop sobbing into his arms, someone was touching him. Jumping and lifting his head he found Carole kneeling down beside of him. She had her hand resting on his back and the other giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze and she leaned forward and gave him a warm motherly hug.

"Shh, it's okay." Carole whispered and stroked a few strands of hair that fell down from his spray. She held him against her chest and continued to whisper soothing words.

At first Kurt found himself going silent under her eyes but when she started rocking him it all came out again. He sobbed into her chest and mumbled randomly about things that probably made no sense because his voice was muffled in her top. She rubbed his back and whispered softly and was gentle with him. Finally she wrapped her arms around of his shoulders, picking him up from the ground and guiding him towards of the house. It was probably worse inside because Burt was waiting and began to ask Kurt what was wrong and obviously Kurt could not answer because he was crying so hard.

In the end Kurt found himself curled up on the sofa with Burt sitting at his feet awkwardly patting his leg and Carole getting him some water. Kurt felt sorry for his dad. He clearly had no idea what to do with him other than rub his back and ask him if he wanted to talk. But even if Kurt did talk about it, Burt would still have no idea what to reply with.

Carole came in and relieved Burt from the hold, telling him to go and pick up Finn from school even though they all knew that he could either get a lift from Rachel or some other friends. Finn could drive but he was always very nervous of it since the mailman incident. They waited until Burt was gone before Carole rubbed Kurt's shoulder and whispered for him to talk to her.

"Please, Kurt..." Carole whispered. "I just want to know what's hurting you so much."

"Blaine." Kurt sobbed, "I miss him. So much. But I broke up with him and now S-S-Sebastian... Now Sebastian's going to just..."

"If you want Blaine then why did you break up with him?" Carole frowned.

"I can't explain." Kurt moaned, burrying his face in his hands and shaking his head. "I just can't do it. And I hate myself for not being able to. I want him. But I can't _be _with him!"

"You want to be with him. And you can't explain why you aren't." Carole began slowly.

"No. Don't!" Kurt demanded. "I don't want to hear it. Any of it! I can't be with him anymore. Not after that stupid kiss with Sebastian."

"That's why? Because he kissed Sebastian?"

"Sebastian kissed him!" Kurt moaned, scrubbing at his eyes. It was rather frustrating for him and he didn't want to take it out on Carole but he was finding it hard to keep calm. Obviously it was not her fault she didn't know the detail but it still annoyed him.

"Then why are you mad at Blaine?" Carole was very confused by now but she was trying to stay calm and helpful. Burt would have been long gone if he had to deal with this alone. She wasn't sure how Burt had dealt for so many years without a womans help for when Kurt was emotional.

"I'm not mad at him."

"Then why can't you be together if you want him so much?"

"You won't understand!" Kurt snapped.

He stood, still scrubbing at his face, and ran to his bedroom where he could hide without all the questions being thrown his way. He really hated himself for being so mean to Carole but he hated people trying to pretend like they understood what someone was going through when they clearly did not and they wouldn't no matter how much he explained. Slipping down onto the floor Kurt reached over onto his bed and found the jacket that Blaine had brought to him, he searched it quickly and found his phone. He had a dozen missed calls from Blaine, one or two from Burt and three from Rachel. Ignoring them all he flipped through the pictures until he landed on the first one he and Blaine had taken together as a couple.

It was a nice picture that had both their faces and shoulders only in the shot because the phone had been held at arms length. Their faces were close together and Blaine had his arms wrapped around of Kurt's waist (though you couldn't see it) and Kurt had his arm over Blaine's shoulders. Blaine was facing Kurt and grinning at him, his nose pressed against the other boys face. Kurt was beaming at the camera. Right after the picture had been taken Blaine had kissed Kurt on his cheek. One of the many perfect moments in their life.

Kurt stared at the picture a moment longer before clutching it in both hands, burrying his face in his knees and crying all over again.

**To Be Continued...**

**Next Chapter: Blaine Vs Sebastian**


	7. Chapter 7

**Please Review with feed back! Constructive Critism is encouraged! Idea's are welcomed and thank you for reading!**

**Anyone who has not seen Rent the movie 2005 should try and see it. It is a great musical and I might be using it in later chapters. **

**And one more thing. If anyone has any songs they think so and so would be good, tell me in a review and I will include it in the story. (Doesn't have to be for Klaine, can be any other Glee member singing it to Kurt or Blaine or just singing for the hell of it. I'd put something like Blaine stared at Kurt while Rachel began to sing _). Please reiew and tell me what songs you like!**

**Chapter Seven: Blaine Vs Sebastian**

Blaine had gone back into Glee club because he had to explain that Kurt wanted to go home. If he had his way he might have ditched the rest of the club as well just to avoid everyone because he knew that they were all still furious with him. Of course when he went in and told the Kurt had gone home, everyone gave him a dozen glares even though it was not his fault. Well... Maybe it was if you over thought it. He found himself sitting down in the seat and staying there purely because he was determind to show that he was not going to be kicked out by them just because they did not like him anymore. Blaine was not there for them, not even Rachel though she was being so kind to him, he was there purely for Kurt.

While Kurt and Blaine had been outside Will had been busy telling off the rest of the Glee club for the way they acted earlier. He waited for Blaine to take his seat before he looked at everyone. Shelby and Will both held the same glare, frowning and looking slightly pink in the face from so much screaming down at everyone. The rest of the Glee club were staring down at their laps, trying to show that they were sorry while sceretly glaring at one another and whispering insults under their breath. Finally eveyone was silent and Will stepped forward so he was standing right in front of them all.

"I will say this a final time for Blaine and for the rest of you who do not seem to be understanding me when I am serious." Will said loudly, he was clearly upset with all of them. They had all had fights with each other before but this was the first time that they had actually ignored Will when he tried to calm them down again. He was sick of all these petty fights. "When you enter this room for Glee you leave all personal vandeta out in the hallways until we are done. You can pick it up where you left off outside but in here you forget everything."

"Are we clear?" Shelby joined in. She had stayed behind of Will, leaning against of the piano but she looked just annoyed as he did. Her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes trained on her Trouble Tones. She was mostly looking at Santana but she tried not to make that too obvious. Santana had a major problem with attacking others and she needed to get it sorted if she was going to be apart of her Glee club.

"Yes." They chanted quietly under their breathes still looking down at their laps and trying to at least look like they were sorry. Very few actually were but some did feel a little bad about shouting at their friends.

"I mean it." Will snapped. "You guys have got to stop jumping down each others throats like this. We all need to focus on our singing and dancing not our friends relationship. You need to be able to put aside disagreements so you can work properly. We're supposed to be a family. Sometimes we're all we have, each other, and you are constantly risking loosing a loved one over silly things that half the time do not have anything to do with you. Do you care about your friends?"

"Yes," they all repeated.

"So start acting like it. Look out for one another. Befriend one another. And do not take sides. No more fighting in this room. If you keep acting like kids I will treat you like one and make you stand in the corner facing the wall for the rest of our sessions, understand?" Another ring of agreements were thrown carelessly at him.

"Now then... Back to what would have been some good news," Shelby said slowly, pushing her body away from the piano and stepping so she was just standing behind of Will.

"What good news?" Mercedes frowned sitting up slightly in her chair and finally removing her glare from the back of Blaine's head.

"We were planning on doing a sort of performance some night soon that will be open to all your friends and family rather than just the school itself so that they could come and see what you can do. Together. As a whole group that loves to sing and performe." Will said slowly.

"Together?" Finn frowned.

"Yes, together. Trouble Tones and New Directions will be together. You see while our group has plenty of money that had been kindly donated from Sugar's father, the New Directions are not as lucky." Shelby said, "So I thought we could help them out by joining them."

"Why should we do that?" Santana snorted, twirling her fingers in her pony tail.

"Come on, guys." Shelby said, looking at her Trouble Tones. "Don't you remember what it was like? Struggling to make the money to get the equipment and costumes, let alone the money for the travel." She paused for a moment. "Besides, it is just for fun. Don't you guys miss performing together as a single unit and each getting a solo, cheering each other on, praising each other and just generally having a laugh? We're not trying to get you to join with each other again but we are trying to make it so you can have a bit of fun. Maybe stand to be in the same room without tearing each others heads off?"

Mercedes and Brittany both shared a look and nodded while Santana just rolled her eyes in a resigned sort of way. Sugar looked up at Mercedes as a sign that she would probably follow what she did since she was Team Leader. They all looked ahead at Shelby and Will and agreed to help the New Directions raise money by performing with them.

"Alright then! Great!" Will beamed "So glad that you guys are all on board."

"So what will we be doing?" Artie quizzed "I mean what kind of performance will we be giving to our audience?"

"Well we can either do some sort of a benefit like the Night of Neglect concert we did a while back..." Will began, looking at Shelby.

"Or we can do some kind of play." Shelby finished. "A musical like the school musical, only this will be for only Glee students."

"Oh, what kind of play?" Rachel asked excitedly, momentarily forgetting to comfort Blaine.

"Well we could have some sort of a vote." Will suggested, "Any suggestions then just put them out there."

A dozen hands shot up in the air at once. They took in a few suggestions and votes of the kind of thing they could do to raise the money. Rachel immediately offered at least ten different broadway musicals, all of which she would be perfect for the lead part. Some people suggested favourite songs and a few people liked the idea of creating their whole own musical with original songs in it. It seemed like everyone was very enthusiastic now in hopes that they would get their idea chosen above the other. No one had forgotten the Blaine/Kurt incident but most were taking Will's advice and ignoring it because it was none of their business. The rest were just letting it stay aside for now and would definitely be bringing it up the minute they were out of class.

The rest of the lesson was more of gathering ideas and people practicing songs for which they might use or do in the performance. The only person that did not contribute was Blaine, who sat quietly in his chair, ignoring everyone else around of him and trying to think of some kind of way that he might be able to make it up too Kurt. He would have had a dozen ideas to share with everyone as well as performances ready. But now was not the time. Besides, he didn't think anyone would really care what he had to show anyway.

When the club ended Blaine was one of the first people to leave. He rushed towards of his car and climbed in before he could get any more grief from anyone that was dying to get their say. Rachel followed him but he just gave a friendly wave before heading for home. Rachel smiled and waved back before turning, probably to shout at Finn or at least give her opinion on what songs and musicals they should do for the performance. Blaine stared ahead, feeling tense and nervous for the rest of the ride. It would not be easy to win Kurt back but Blaine planned to try. There was just one stop he needed to make first.

**000**

Sebastian smiled as he climbed from his car and shut the door. He had just been out to get a nice meal with his mother and father, they of course did not waste any time, they had brought the most expensive plate for each of them at the most fancies resturant. It had been a nice meal and now he was heading back to Dalton for his Warbler practice. Nice meal, nice drive and now it was just as nice to get out of his car and find Blaine waiting outside of the Dalton Academy for him. Blaine looked as hot as always and Sebastian grinned. He made his way over and looked Blaine up and down. Of course Blaine did not automatically look happy to be there but he would when Sebastian was finished.

"Hey, Blaine." Sebastian grinned as he came to a stop in front of him. He had his hands in his jeans casually and stepped closer than most people would be comfortable with. But Blaine was too annoyed to notice.

"Don't!" Blaine warned, teeth clenched, eyes narrowed as he glared up at Sebastian. He was very small compared but that did not matter at the moment.

"Don't what?" Sebastian said, he knew what, but he put on a hurt face anyway. "I was just saying hi."

"Just don't!"

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened." Sebastian shrugged. "I am. Really. I didn't mean to but you know how I feel and I could not help myself on that particular day. I just wanted to kiss you. Cause I really like you. Really, really like you and I never meant to hurt your boyfriend. It was an accident but it was a happy accident. You can't blame me for just being unable to hold my feelings for you in any longer."

"You expect me to believe that?" Blaine scowled, stepping back and giving himself some room.

"I don't know, but it is the truth." Sebastian said, stepping up in front of him again.

"You had no right to kiss me." Blaine snarled.

"I know, and I am sorry for doing it because Kurt saw us. But I'm not sorry for doing it because I love you. I am in love with you, Blaine." Sebastian lied smoothly.

"Stop it." Blaine hissed. "Stop saying that. You're only going to get hurt because I do not love you. I love Kurt. And part of me doesn't even think you know what the word love means. If you did then you'd let me be happy with Kurt instead of miserable with you. Because I would never be happy even if you did somehow trick me to be with you. I would never want that because I. Am. In. Love. With. Kurt."

"You not wanting to hear it will not change me wanting you, or wanting to say it." Sebastian argued gently, he smiled so convincingly that if Blaine had not been furious with him a that moment he might have felt a bit bad for shouting at him. But he wasn't he was angry. So it did not effect him, even when Sebastian said, "I love you, Blaine, and I always will."

"I said stop it!" Blaine snapped.

"Why are you so desperate for me to stop?" Sebastian said, a small knowing smirk tugging at the corner of his lips destorying the innocent look he had going.

"Because I love Kurt and I want Kurt and I do not want you screwing that up for me." Blaine snarled.

"Or maybe because you're worried that you really will fall for me?" Sebastian shrugged. "Why won't you give me a try? I can be so much better for you than Kurt ever was. I have money, I have talent and I have more than enough to keep you happy both mentally and physically." He said suggestively. "You're pushing me away when, if you think about it, I am all you have."

"Sebastian! No!" Blaine shouted. "I only came here to tell you to just back off and leave me alone. Read my lips when I say that I have no interest in you now whats so ever. Kurt is the one I want. Kurt is the one I am going to get back and you are the one I am going to fight and ignore from now on. We're not even friends anymore. You think you can destory the best thing I had and still be in my life? You're in dream world. Stay the hell away from me and stay away from Kurt to. I won't give up on him and I wont forgive you. Ever."

But Sebastian ignored him. He stepped forward and leaned down slightly so that he could speak quietly into his ear. "You know I can keep you happy..."

Blaine could not handle it anymore. Before he realized what he was doing he was pushing Sebastian back, slightly away from him but not too far. Sebastian stumbled and stood up straight, he rose an eyebrow and smirked, opening his mouth like he was going to say something else but he never got the chance. Instead, Blaine had clenched his his hand together tightly and punched Sebasian as hard as he could in the jaw, arm stretching right up and knocking Sebastian back even further so he nearly lost his balance. His hand connected hard and his knuckles were aching but no where near as badly as Sebastian was. He was clutching his face and moaning. He spat out some blood as he stumbled away from Blaine, he must have bit his tongue when Blaine punched his mouth closed from making anymore snide comments.

Although his hand was now hurting like crazy, Blaine found himself feeling much better. The anger and tightness in his stomach had come lose and now that he had gotten it out it was like he could actually breath again. He smirked slightly and watched Sebastian turn to face him again. He was clutching his jaw and scowling slightly as Blaine rose an eyebrow, daring Sebastian to put another move on him. Blaine's own hand was now craddled in his spare hand but he pretended like that was normal. He did not want Sebastian thinking he was weak.

"You know what Blaine?" Sebastian began, still rubbing his jaw with a bit of blood dribbling out of the corner of his mouth. "Kurt's over you. He gave up. He knows he won't have you anymore so I am all you got."

"I'd rather have nothing then have you." Blaine snarled, stepping back away from him. "I mean, I am not joking, Sebastian."

"You say that now. But I am very convincing." He lowered his voice and smirked, wiping the blood from his face. He shrugged and said calmly. "And satisfying."

"Do you want me to hit you again?" Blaine warned, he held up his fist as a warning. It was cliched but it worked and Sebastian stopped moving towards of him.

"You'll come eventually. Kurt is out of the picture, Blaine. And one night you'll be lonely or confused or bored or miserable or _drunk _and I'll be there. Then we'll probably wake up with a lot of explaining as to why we're naked sharing a bed. And you'll realize just how much better I am for you. You'll realize it eventually. Trust me." Sebastian grinned.

"I wouldn't trust you if you had a halo above your head. And do you honestly think that saying stuff like that will make me want to be with you?" Blaine asked, snorting and rolling his eyes.

"I am not trying to convince you or seduce you into anything. If I was then you'd already be on your back." Sebastian said simply. "I am just stating facts."

Blaine scowled at him. He wanted to argue but there was not much left that he could say. Instead he shot Sebastian one last glare, turning and storming off towards where his car was parked. He made sure to look over his shoulder, raising his voice and calling out to Sebastian a final time, "Stay the hell away from me, Sebastian!" Then he was gone.

Sebastian held back and smirked. Blaine was really hot when he was pissed.

**To Be Continued...**

**Next Chapter: Blaine sets Finn straight. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Please Review with feed back! Constructive Critism is encouraged! Idea's are welcomed and thank you for reading!**

**I'm not sure how long this will be but not very much longer. Just a few chapters and then I am done!**

**Chapter Eight: **

The next day Kurt didn't want to go into school. He wanted to hide up in his room and pretend that he was invisible to the world. He tried to do just that actually. When he woke up - too early - that morning he stayed in his bed completely hidden under his covers with his head tucked safely under his pillow for good measure. When his alarm went off he switched it off straight away and remained in his bed until it was late. Burt woke up and was only a little surprised to find that Kurt was not already up like he normally was. Kurt was normally the first one to wake up because of how much he had to do in the morning, skin care, hair, clothes, Kurt took hours to do each of them every single morning. So Burt smiled at Carole and Finn to show everything was okay and went to find Kurt.

"Kurt?" Burt called as he knocked on the door and hesitated a moment. Then he grabbed the handle and stepped inside of the room, looking around to find that Kurt was still huddled in a ball in his bed. "Kurt? Come on, time for you to wake up."

In reply, Kurt rolled over so he was facing away from Burt and then went still again, tucking tighter in a ball and clutching a pillow to his face. Burt hesitated a moment. He wanted to leave Kurt and let him mope just for a few days. But he knew he couldn't, so instead he walked over and sat down on the corner of the matress, sighing and reached over to lay his hand on what he hoped was Kurt's shoulder or head.

"Come on, Kurt. I know you want to stay home and hide but you can't. You have school. And you're a Hummel for goodness sake. No one pushes the Hummel's around and that include pushing them out of their school." Burt said.

"Can't I just have this one day off?" Kurt mumbled quietly, his voice sounding raw like he had been crying all night.

"Sorry kiddo. Get it over and done with and then you can get back to normal." Burt sighed. "I'll give you a lift in today before I head to the garage if that helps."

"And if I refuse?" Kurt mumbled quietly.

"I'll drag you out in your underwear." Burt chuckled. He stood and left Kurt alone, shutting the door behind of him. He trusted Kurt to get up eventually.

And sure enough Kurt dragged himself up and came to a stop in the kitchen door. His skin care was done but it was done badly. He put on cream but didn't rub it in properly so there were still patches on white on his face and his hair had only been half sprayed down. He was at least dressed in different clothes and he had his bag packed. He wandered over and sat at the table down beside of Finn just as Finn stood up. He looked down at the smaller boy nervously.

"Do you want me to wait for you?" Finn asked slowly.

"No." Kurt mumbled, he began to chew on the toast set down in front of him, noisily eating the crust before turning away the rest of the food.

"... Honey." Carole said, sitting down beside of him and rubbing the rest of his skin care into his face. Kurt barely reacted to her touch. "This is killing you. If you want Blaine and you're not even sure why exactly you broke up then why don't you just..." She left it hanging.

"No." Kurt growled, slumping down in his chair and glaring at the plate in front of him as she began to comb down his hair for him.

"Look, why don't you try and get down some more toast and then I'll drop you off." Burt suggested.

Finn turned and left them at that and Kurt stared down at the food sickly. All food seemed sickly to him lately. Kurt kind of wanted to chew to keep from biting at his tongue but he didn't want to swallow anything.

"Can I have some gum?" Kurt mumbled, still playing with the toast.

"Maybe later."

Kurt moaned and glared at his toast.

He ended up leaving it cold and soggy because he wasn't eating any of it. By the time they left they were in a rush since he would be late otherwise. Kurt didn't seem to care either way but Burt did. Carole gave Kurt a kiss on the cheek and watched as Burt dragged him off to his car. They climbed in and sat in silence for most of the drive. Kurt didn't want to talk and Burt was desperately trying to think of something to say.

He wasn't good at talking!

"Look, I want you to be strong today. Okay?" Burt said.

"I guess." Kurt whispered.

"I mean it." Burt said seriously. "Listen, Kurt, you are going to have a few boyfriends before you find the one. I know it really hurts and you feel like it is the end of the world but it isn't. You just have to remember that it will be okay eventually and you can't let it eat at you because there is so much more you could have. Just don't fall apart. What are you going to do if the one you really loves... dies... And leaves you and your child alone?" Burt went quiet before he continued. "It will hurt so much more. You can't let a break up get you down when so much more is waiting."

"... I'm sorry, dad." Kurt smiled. "I guess I've been stupid." He paused. "I just really want Blaine back."

"Then why did you break up?" Burt frowned.

"Dad. Carole couldn't get into the way my mind works. How do you think you're going to?" Kurt asked with a small weak smile again.

"Good point." Burt chuckled.

Kurt smiled, it still wasn't a real smile but it was closer. He leaned back and stared out of the glass, sighing slightly at the thought of facing everyone. It wasn't just Blaine, it was everyone! But... It was mostly Blaine.

**000**

Blaine was waiting for him. He waited in the car park because he knew that would be how he arrived in a car. And sure enough the car pulled up in the right spot and the engine was shut off. When he climbed out of the car and walked around Blaine was on him. He grabbed the front of his stupid jacket and, with surprising strength, threw him down onto the ground in anger, sticking his leg out to trip him for safe measures. Finn was so taken back that for a moment he just lay there. Rachel jumped out of her seat in the car and shouted at Blaine but he just pushed passed her for a second to glare down at Finn properly.

"You are such a hypocrite!" Blaine shouted, pointing a accusing finger at him.

"What the hell, dude?" Finn shouted, climbing back to his feet.

"You heard me! All I hear from you is a sob story because Quinn cheated on you and then Rachel cheated on you and it hurt and you were hurt and you hated it and you hated them." Blaine snapped.

"Blaine." Rachel hissed, blushing as everyone turned to stare at them. A few Glee members had also wandered over to watch.

"Yeah, I did, but they earned my trust again." Finn snapped but he sounded rather unsure. "You'll have a lot to earn if you want me to suddenly forgive you for what you did to Kurt."

"That's not what I'm talking about!" Blaine snapped.

Finn stalled, confused. "Then what _ARE_ you talking about?"

"You hated them. And you hate me too. Yet you're the one that tried desperately to convince Quinn to cheat on Sam and encouraged her to do it! And you probably would have done the same if Rachel let you when she was with Jesse. You made out with her a dozen times knowing she was with Sam and you didn't give a damn them about how you might be hurting Sam despite the fact that you know what it is like? And I don't understand why you have to make a big deal out of this anyway! Half the other kids in Glee cheated, Kurt told me everything, and you always forgive them. I get that you're Kurt's brother but he's a big boy and he can look after himself fine! So why don't you stop picking on me all the time! Stop being a bully that you constantly preach about fighting. So far I've hated this school purely because you were attacking me in and out of Glee!"

Finn blinked at him. He wanted to say that it was different but he couldn't say that without sounding stupid. And he wanted to argue about not just standing up for Kurt but that was basically what he was doing since he did feel he needed to look after his brother now. So he just stood there, glaring down at him. He didn't know what to say for a long moment and was very aware of everyone staring.

"How did you know about all of that?" He mumbled so no one else could hear.

"You think Kurt and I didn't talk?" Blaine snorted. "He told me all about your drama. Because we really did care about each other. And we still do. So leave me alone so I can make things right and stop being so bloody stupid!"

And with that he turned and stormed off, passed Rachel and the rest of the crowd still watching him on his way towards the school building.

He didn't care, he was just glad that he had gotten it out. Man it felt good to snap at Finn. Now he just needed to pay full attention to Kurt and only Kurt. No more tension whenever he saw Finn wishing he could do something to knock the jerk off of his feet and back down on his ass.

Instead of waiting for Kurt in the car park, Blaine went and waited by his locker. He waited and ignored anyone that tried to talk to him or insult him. He waited long passed the bell. Finally he saw him walking towards the locker. Kurt didn't notice him until he was literally walking into him. He kept his head down and walked quickly, aware he was late. They hit each other rather hard and Blaine instantly wrapped his arms around of Kurt to keep him from toppling over.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered like it was a swear word.

"Hey, you okay?" Blaine asked, holding Kurt close to his chest.

"Yes!" Kurt nearly shouted, staring at Blaine like he was a ghost. "Um. I mean. Yeah. I'm fine..." he waited for a moment. "You can let go now."

"Sorry." Blaine grinned weakly, letting go of him but not moving back.

"I have class." Kurt mumbled, not looking him in eye. He wanted to move back but his feet were frozen and he couldn't help but notice how warm it was near Blaine.

"Yeah I know. I was actually just wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me?" Blaine asked. "No funny business. I promise." He smiled that charming smile that made Kurt's heart melt in his chest. "Just as friends."

"... Maybe." Kurt mumbled, pushing passed and rushing to class.

Blaine released the breath he had been holding, watching Kurt go. It was so hard to act like everything was fine. And it was going to be even harder to act like friends when he really just wanted to hold his hand and stare into his eyes. But the closer they became as friends the better chance that Kurt would fall in love with him again like the way Blaine had fallen. Blaine spun around meaning to head to his own class only to come to a stop and find Finn standing over him looking extremely uncomfortable.

"What do you want?" Blaine snarled.

"... To apologise." Finn mumbled.

"What?"

"You were right. I was a hypocrite and I was really unfair. I'm still annoyed because I want to help Kurt because he is my brother and I do care about him. He's really down about all of this and you should have seen him this morning. He's a mess. And I need to blame someone for it so I blamed you. I still do." Finn added. "You kissed some other dude while with him which was out but... But maybe I should let Kurt deal with it and just back out a bit."

Blaine stared at Finn for a moment. He took a breath and shook his head. "Finn. I want to get back together with Kurt. I screwed up a bit, yes, but Kurt broke up with me. I never wanted to end it. I wanted to fix it. You don't have to take sides but can't you... Talk to him?"

Finn shrugged. "I can try. Rachel's his best friend and he's ignoring her so I don't know what I can do but I can try."

"Thanks." Blaine shrugged awkwadly. It was weird acting friendly with Finn after everything. He nodded at him and walked down the corridor. Kurt was a mess? God he hated the thought of Kurt being even slightly sad. He needed to fix this all fast.

**000**

"Just... Talk to him!" Finn hissed. "He really wants to make things right."

"He has." Kurt growled, collecting his lunch on his tray and trying his best to ignore Finn as he hovered over his shoulder. "He's made everything right, I just don't want to get back together. Anyway, what happened to you being on my side?"

"I was wong. Well. Not wrong. And I'll still help you out if Blaine won't leave you alone and you need someone to make him back off but..."

"Did Rachel talk to you?" Kurt demanded, turning to glare at him fully. "Or Blaine?"

"... Well yes but-"

"Then we have nothing to say."

"Kurt!" Finn snapped, grabbing Kurt's arm and forcing him still. They both glanced nervously at the other kids but they were ignoring the two like they weren't even there. Then Finn turned his eyes back on Kurt, not letting go of his arm. "Look, yes they both talked to me but I ignored them. I only decided to actually do something this morning. Before Blaine spoke to me actually. When I saw what you were like and how you were acting. I'm your brother. Meaning I'm supposed to help you. Even if you don't want the help because you definitely need it."

Kurt stared up at Finn with hard eyes. He glanced over and saw Blaine enter the room. Blaine smiled when he saw him but Kurt just felt like someone has punched him in the stomach and he had no idea why. Why did it have to hurt just to see him?

Looking up at Finn Kurt shook his head. "I can't. I'm sorry but I just can't do it. It hurts too much."

"What does?" Finn frowned.

Kurt shook his head, blinking back tears and pulling his arm free. He left his lunch and turned, hurrying from the room in the back entrance so as to avoid Blaine.

Sighing, Finn snatched his own tray and stormed over to the table where Rachel, Mike and Tina were all sitting together. He noticed Blaine turn and disapear. Clearly he was as hungry as Kurt was. Finn sat down and buried his face down in his hands, moaning in frustration.

"No luck?" Mike mumbled through a sandwich.

"No." Finn growled. "It's so annoying. Kurt obviously wants to be with Blaine. And Blaine is showing how much he wants Kurt!"

"He's hurting." Tina shrugged. "Maybe we should just give him some time."

"But what about Blaine?" Rachel said, "He's falling apart just as much as Kurt."

"Is it possible there's a more dramatic couple than Finn and Rachel?" Tina asked Mike under her breath.

"Okay, first, I heard that." Rachel snapped. Then sighed. "And second, maybe you should have a go. Finn and I have both talked to him. It's your turn, Mike. Tina."

"Uh, that would be cool but I was never that close to Kurt." Mike shrugged. He had always been friends with Blaine which was why he found him during class and whispered apologise about being so rude before. Together they spent the whole of their English lesson coming up with ideas that Blaine could do in order to win Kurt back but they couldn't think of anything in the end and pretty much left it to Finn.

"I could try." Tina offered. "But he seems to be really stubborn lately."

"... I have an idea." Mike offered. "Look, I'm going to run it by Blaine. I'll see you in glee." He leaned over and kissed Tina sweetly on the lips from jumping up. He threw away the rest of his lunch and ran from the lunch room.

"Isn't he just perfect?" Tina grinned.

**To Be Continued...**

**Next Chapter: Sebastian Vs Kurt**


	9. Chapter 9

**Please Review with feed back! Constructive Critism is encouraged! Idea's are welcomed and thank you for reading!**

**So who has seen the On My Way episode? I won't say anything for those who haven't seen it. But for anyone who wants to Oh My God in their reviews then feel free (I am literally tearing my hair out!)**

**Chapter Nine: Sebastian Vs Kurt **

Kurt couldn't believe Finn was doing this to him. It was bad enough having Rachel hound him constantly but now Finn as well? Even Tina was mentioning about it now and he had seen Mike and Blaine talking a lot lately. The only person he had left was Mercedes. She was the only one left that understood just how a friend should act in situations like this. She wasn't trying to convince him to go back to Blaine, she was telling him that it was his choice and that she would stand by him no matter what. She also helped in bad mouthing Sebastian repeatedly to him and encouraging him to join in.

He was feeling even more miserable as he slipped down behind the dumpster to hide from everyone. Kurt just wanted to be alone without having to worry about people talking to him about Blaine or Sebastian at that moment (even if they were bad mouthing him for Kurt). He knew he should have just stayed in bed and hidden away from the school. It was nice to be alone and even better when he shut his eyes and locked himself in the dark.

Sebastian. That name just kept rounding it's way back to him. Even when he was out of his life he was still tormenting him in some way or another. Even when he was not hurting him anymore he was still attacking him at every chance he got. Even when he wasn't here he was still here! It was so frustrating.

The rest of the day seemed to drag by even slower than before. The lessons were the worst and it seemed like none of the clocks were even moving, they were just standing still and tormenting him and distracting him as he tried to work out how to make time go faster. Because he was so distracted he had none of the answers whenever a teacher asked him a question. He barely spoke to anyone anyway so he was persisted constantly by Rachel, Finn, the others from the Glee club and even Mercedes insisted on speaking to him when he wanted to be alone and silent.

The very end of the lesson seemed even slower than before, which he thought was impossible. It all dragged and the clock practically stopped moving completely by then. Kurt buried his face in his hands and whimpered. He wanted the day to be over so he could go home and sulk in his room in peace. The teacher told him off for not paying attention and suddenly he noticed Rachel giving him a look that reminded him of pity. Kurt was starting to really hate pity. He could stand people being there for him but to just pity him was almost as bad as mocking him if not worse! At first he liked people feeling sorry for him because it meant they were nice or careful with what they said, but too much of it made him feel pathetic. It also, for some reason, made him miss Blaine being there to give him the pitying looks.

At the end of the day he was ready to run from the room in an attempt to escape them before anyone could decide to ride home with him or just walk him to his car. Unfortunately he ran straight into a set of jocks who proccedded to slam him against the lockers and laugh at him in the face as they walked pass. Kurt hesitated, as if waiting for them to come back and do something else to him. When they didn't he snapped himself out of it and started for the door again. This time no one else got in his way and he managed to escape to his car. Burt had dropped him off that morning but he had sent him a text just after lunch, asking if he could drop off his own car. He didn't give a reason, just assured that he would be careful and that he was fit to drive. Secretly Kurt just really did not want to sit in a car with Finn and listen to him try and reason with him.

Kurt hesitated after he had started up his car. He hesitated because he just spotted Blaine walking with Mike and Rachel and Finn from the school. He couldn't help but stare at Blaine whenever he passed. Kurt would be lying if he said that he still didn't love Blaine more than anything. It hurt to see him. It hurt to think about him. It just hurt no matter what. And Kurt still couldn't put words into why he didn't want to be with Blaine anymore. It is so complicated because Kurt did want to be with him! He wanted everything to be back to normal so badly but they couldn't. And he still could not explain why this was.

Tears filled his eyes and he ducked his head to wipe them away. No one noticed him sitting in his car, for which he was very thankful. When most of the others had gone, Kurt pulled himself together, wiping his eyes and nose before starting up the car. It roared to life and he took another breath to calm down his beating heart before he took the slow drive home again.

Kurt wished Finn would give in and stop talking to him about Blaine. But he honestly hoped to a God that he did not believe in that Finn would at least keep quiet in front of Carole and Burt. It had been awkward enough around them in the house lately. They moved around Kurt carefully, always thinking like if they said or did the wrong thing then he would break down on them again... Honestly Kurt was not sure that he wouldn't break down but they didn't need to act like it. He never spoke about Blaine in front of them and he tried not to think about him either because that always made him tear up. Burt always got uncomfortable and either pretended he didn't see him or suddenly became busy in another room. Carole tried to comfort him but that just made Kurt feel uncomfortable and embarrassed so he normally hid away in his room and cried.

He was so wound up in his own thoughts that he didn't realize he had a visitor until he parked his car and heard the knock on his window beside of his head. Kurt jumped slightly and spun his head around to find Sebastian Smyth standing there, the usual meerkat smirk plastered on his lips while he raised one of his stupid eyebrows. Everything about Sebastian was stupid. His smile. His eyes. His lips. His hair. His face. His clothes. Everything! Just the sight of him sent a hot wave of anger through out Kurt's body and he tensed visibly. He had been so focussed on other things he had not noticed that Sebastian had clearly been waiting for him. If he had he would have drove off and avoided him until he went home. Maybe it wasn't soo late to make a run for it...

"Are you going to hide in there all day? Or are you going to grow some balls and get out so we can talk?" Sebastian smirked. "I have all day. I ditched school so I can stay here all evening, just waiting for you."

"Get out the way," Kurt snapped, throwing open his door and climbing from the car. He slammed the door hard and pushed passed him, making his way to the door. He would have made it but Sebastian grabbed both his arms and pinned him against the car.

"I came to talk and I'm not leaving until I do." Sebastian said, showing a hint of anger for the first time as he held Kurt against the car.

"And if my dad comes out and finds you holding me hostage?" Kurt growled.

"Already checked," Sebastian smirked. "Daddy and step mummy have gone out. Step brother and step brothers loud mouthed big nosed girlfriend haven't come home yet either. No one is home. Just you and me, Kurtsie."

"Let me guess," Kurt said quietly. He refused to be pushed around by Sebastian for a second longer. "Blaine doesn't want you, he has better taste than to do anything else with you and now your here to complain that Blaine doesn't love you to me, because you know he loves me and there was no way in hell he would ever chose you over me!" Kurt snapped the last part and found himself much more cheerful. He breathed and smirked at Sebastian, the weight in his chest already lighter.

"Actually I came to tell you the complete opposite." Sebastian sneered the weight came down back so hard that Kurt's knees actually dropped him down slightly where he was standing. "Blaine and I had a little fun." He smirked. "More than kissing this time. We haven't had sex but it's only a matter of time. Blaine does miss you, but he'll get over that, and don't think he isn't getting any while he waits for you to give in and go crawling back to him. But he'll forget you soon enough, don't you worry about that."

"You're lying!" Kurt snarled. The cheer he had built disappeared instantly.

"Even you don't believe that." Sebastian shrugged, gripping his shoulders tighter. "Don't you ever wonder if what you saw was our first kiss? You're pretty much a prune. Maybe I'm willing to do things you won't? That's why we've been doing this for such a long time-"

"Shut up!" Kurt shouted, shoving Sebastian off of him. "You are a lying son of a-"

"Careful there, wouldn't want to get too angry. I'm not worth it, remember?" Sebastian said, he was grinning from ear to ear and clearly enjoying all of the attention and anger he was getting out of the other boy. "You know I'm not lying. Or at the very least you're not sure. That's why you're so angry and nervous. You can't trust Blaine anymore. That's pathetic. Do everyone a favour Kurt and stop playing hard to get for Blaine to run after you. He only has a tiny crush on you because you are the first guy to actually show any interest in him, which I find very surprising. Not so much for you, though. I mean who could love that face?"

"Did you come here purely to lie and insult me?" Kurt snarled.

"I came here to make it clear. Blaine will never be with you. Not the way you want and definitely not for much longer because a fact is he will always be out of your league. Save yourself some heart ache and just make it clear you're over. Because Blaine seems to like my company and he liked it especially last night when he came over and stayed the night." Sebastian snickered, watching Kurt's face tense even more. "Just give up. You will never be good enough for him. Stick to someone that won't cheat on you with every chance they get. You know, someone who's even more repulsive than you? Though that might be hard."

Kurt resisted the urge to claw Sebastian's eyes out with his nails, and crossed his arms stubbornly over his chest. "I am over Blaine. Completely. You want him. Then have him."

"Oh, I already have him." Suddenly Sebastian was in front of him, his knee rose and hit Kurt dead in the stomach. He leant over, gasping but unable to actually get any breath into his lungs. It was less the pain and more how uncomfortable it was not to be able to even cough properly. And then the aching came, causing Kurt's knees to buckle just in time for Sebastian to catch him and whisper in his ear. "Do everyone a favour and disapear. We'd be better off with you. Especially Blaine."

Then he dumped him on the floor and he was gone. In his car and driving down the street with a smirk glued to his lips.

That had been so much easier than he thought it would be. Maybe the knee to the stomach was a bit much but it was something Sebastian had been itching to do since the day he saw Kurt wrap his arm around Blaine's in the Lima Bean Cafe. The rest couldn't have gone better. Kurt was doubting everyone and everything. Blaine, friends, family, even himself. He believed every lie. Even when he questioned it, Sebastian could see he was already freaking out inside. Probably would have burst into tears then and there if Sebastian had not actually been standing in front of him the way he had. God, Sebastian wished he could have seen Kurt crying. That would have made his day.

Sebastian knew Kurt wouldn't say anything to annyone about what happened because it would hurt him too much and he would be too afraid of the answers. So now all he had to worry about was getting Blaine.

Blaine would come along eventually, just as long as Kurt kept ignoring him. Hopefully Sebastian had just made sure of that.

God these two were so easy to play! Sebastian thought to himself, grinning for the rest of the drive just at the thought of Kurt crumbled in pain in his front garden.

Kurt didn't stay down long. He knew if he did and someone passed then they would ask questions that really did not want to answer, or they might even just call his dad which would be unbeardable. So instead he used his car to drag himself to his feet, arm wrapped firmly around of his waist before he stumbled towards the door, still trying to work out how to breath without causing a tight knot of pain in his stomach where Sebastian hit him.

Kurt managed to get inside and didn't bother to rest in the main room in case his dad, Carole or Finn came home any moment and caught him. Instead he dragged himself down to his bedroom in the basment. By the time he shut the door behind of him he could almost breath again and the pain in his stomach subsided enough for him to stand up straight. He got to his bed and threw himself down, burrying his face on his pillow and finally letting the tears and scream that had building come free.

It was a lie. There was no way that Blaine would do any of that! At least not now... But maybe that was a problem. He knew Sebastian had lied and that Blaine had not done any of that stuff he said he had but maybe he would do it later on. Kurt's chest tightened and he let out a sob at the idea of Blaine and Sebastian having a happy ever after while he was left to wander along in the shadows. Blaine had been great and he had thrown him away like he was nothing. Blaine would get boys easily but Kurt wouldn't. And even if he could he didn't want any other boys! He wanted Blaine!

Sitting up, Kurt dug in his pocket and pulled out his phone. He got all the way to his thumb hovering over the call button before he stopped.

He couldn't do this. He couldn't get sucked back into all of this again no matter how much he was hurting. But he wanted Blaine so badly. He was at conflict with himself and in the end, the side that didn't want to be hurt won and he put his phone back down, leaving Blaine's picture on the front but facing it down so he couldn't see it. How long was it going to hurt just to think about him? Or see him? Of hear him? Or hear about him? Or even feel him when they brush shoulders in the busy corridors. What about when he sung in Glee?

Kurt used to laugh at all those boys and girls that fell apart when they broke up with a person. Especially when they were in school because they were always so over dramatic with it. He couldn't see why you would get so dependent on someone that you were willing to fall apart if anything ever happened to their relationship. But yet here it was, happening to him. He silently swore never to make fun of those people again because a truth was that sometimes you fell for someone and you couldn't help how much it hurt afterwards. Because all he was doing was hurting. He didn't want to do anything. He didn't want to eat, drink, work on his face, hair or clothes. He just wanted to lie down on the bed, hug a photo of Blaine to his chest and whimper and moan until the day was over, and then he wanted to start all over again the very next day without getting out of his bed.

He heard the front door open. His dad and Carole calling for him. Then he heard Rachel and Finn. Silently he cured and dug his nails into the pillow that his face was buried on. Why did they basically have to flaunt their relationship in his face? The chances of them making it were just as slim as anyone yet somehow they managed to fight it as much as possible and stay together through so much torment. Jealousy was hitting Kurt hard and he silently hated the two of them for being so happy together. Even if they did break up, it was easy for them because they would find someone else so easily. But for Kurt to find someone as perfect as Blaine was practically zero to none! Rachel always was so dramatic, not just about Finn but about Jesse too! She may be annoying as hell but she was talented and that was draw attention from a lot of boys. She says now that she would not be happy with anyone but Finn but that was just dramatics...

Guilt replaced the jealousy.

Who was he to say that Rachel and Finn didn't love each other to the end of the Earth. Who was he to say that they were not going to end up loving each other forever even if they didn't automatically end up together. Blaine was basically his high school sweetheart and here he was lyng on his bed and weeping over him. Kurt had no right to judge them and say they were not going to end up together...

And then the jealousy was back when he heard his dad telling the two of them to stop making out in the middle of the hallway.

Did they not care that they were pretty much tearing Kurt apart? Did no one care how much he was hurting?

No one but Blaine. And that just made it all worse.

**To Be Continued...**

**Next Chapter: Time Passing**


	10. Chapter 10

**Please Review with feed back! Constructive Critism is encouraged! Idea's are welcomed and thank you for reading!**

**I decided to have this as a very small chapter because it is purely about time passing. Next chapter will be longer. I promise that!**

**Chapter Ten: Time Passing**

A week had passed and Kurt was honestly thinking about running away just to avoid everyone. He had made the smallest mistake of forgetting to set out new clothes for the next day, so he just gave in and wore the same clothes from the day before, much like he had when he was in a funk from when Jesse and his friends put them in one. It's not like they were even that dirty or anything so they were still good to wear, but when he went down for breakfast Carole had made a big deal about it and Finn started on about him being depressed. His dad didn't seem to notice a thing change but then he thought all of Kurt's clothes looked the same anyway and it was hard for him to keep up with everything Kurt owned. In the end he was the only one that acted halfway normal and even then he seemed to tread carefully.

He had gotten better with his facial cream but he sometimes still had large chunks of white showing in patches all along of his face that Carole quickly fixed for him before he went anywhere. His hair started dropping some days or other days he put too much in so that people chocked whenever he happened to walk passed of them. He stopped getting up so early now because he accidenly slept through his alarm after a horrible sleepless night and now he was normally the last person to get up and either had to get lifts from Burt or Finn or had to rush to drive himself, otherwise he didn't seem to care and just showed up late. If he had to go in on time then he normally preferred the option in which he drove himself because otherwise Finn always had to drive him home and the less alone time with Finn the better.

At school he was miserable because he constantly saw Blaine around and repeatedly came close to trying to talk or call him. Mercedes was the only person he could talk to lately.

Kurt was surprised one morning at lunch a few days ago when Santana and Brittany sat down with them and were very friendly which had him taken aback to say the least. The minute they had sat down they informed him that _someone_ had punctured the tires of Sebastian's car as well as spray painting "slutpig" all along the side in big bright pink paint. When asked they both played innocent as to why their hands had small dollops of paint on them and Brittany had a line line going along her right cheek.

"Lord Tubbington wanted to paint his litter box," Brittany lied. "I tried to stop him and he did this to me."

Santana smiled as she said, "Same for me."

Mercedes and Kurt shared a smile and Kurt started laughing for the first time in a long time, even if it was weak and rather dry. Blaine had finally left his mind even if it was just for a few moments to enjoy the misery that Sebastian must be in at that very moment. From that point on Santana and Brittany had big plans ahead of them for the rest of the year. All of which included assulting Sebastian and his car with water balloons, paint balloons, key's to scratch the car doors, rocks to smash the windows, rats and mice to hide in places for him to find and whatever else their imagination brought them.

"I caught the mice... or Lord Tubbington caught them for me." Brittany smiled.

"_What_ mice, Brittany?" Santana said purposely.

"... I forget," she smiled.

They could make it plainfully obvious that it was them doing all of it as long as they didn't say so. And so far Sebastian had not actually caught on who exactly was doing it when Kurt happened to pass him one morning. He was too busy swearing to notice him but the look on his face was clearly annoyed. It was only a matter of time but as long as they were careful he would not be able to prove anything against the two of them. And Kurt honestly appreciated them for it.

The lessons still seemed to drag by as slow as humanly possible, making it impossible for him to concentrate on what they were learning. Kurt knew he was failing badly but he didn't care at the moment. Maths and English and Science just did not seem very important to him anymore. None of it mattered when he was so miserable apart from one lesson that he had to force himself to go to everyday, and even that wasn't a proper lesson. Glee. Glee club was both horrible and good in Kurt's mind.

It was good because he could sing, be with friends, dance, have his feelings out in the open and he could basically stare at Blaine for the whole of the time without worrying about him looking back because lately he seemed so focussed on Glee, like he was trying to work something else. That both hurt Kurt and left him feeling relieved that he wouldn't have to fight Blaine off anymore. But it was also bad because there were all his friends who were either talking with him to see Blaine, or talking to give him pity and the worst part was when Blaine did happen to glance at him or when Blaine so much as stepped in the room and he felt pain.

It took every muscle that he had not to sit beside of Blaine each day, or even behind him because he missed being close to him. Sometimes he got out his phone and started text messages to Blaine but he always deleted them before any could accidentally be sent. Sometimes he would sit, staring at old text messages before he forced himself to delete them because they were too painful and he knew he had to start moving on soon before he drove himself insane. But then he missed them. He missed the loving messages just like he missed Blaine himself.

**000**

As more time passed and Kurt continued to ignore Blaine he found himself getting angry very easily. He grew angry when his dad commented on Blaine possible returning to Sadie Hawkins if he was so keen to be back in public school. Especially now he and his boyfriend had seperated (how he had headr about it Blaine would never know since it wasn't like she shared things like that with his parents). He grew angry when his mother commented on Kurt being stuck up and a snob. She was just trying to help him but she had no right to insult someone as wonderful as Kurt. He grew angry when his next door neighbour's kid kicked a ball so hard it bounced off the bonnet of his car and just missed hitting Blaine in the face. He hadn't meant to but he should have been watching where he was kicking! He got angry with the jocks and cheerios and the rest of the glee club so easily that most people were starting to get fed up with him. The few people that stayed were Rachel, Mike and occasionally Finn. Tina had gotten tired of it a while ago and everyone else was either on Kurt's side, no side, or just generally didn't want to have to deal with him anymore. He had even shouted at Cooper over the phone when he told him dad had told him they had broken up. He had been so angry he hung up before his brother could even give him any sort of advice like he normally did when Blaine was in some sort of trouble.

Blaine tried to talk to Kurt but it was getting harder since he was running out of things to say and there were only so many songs he could sing in Glee before he realized that Kurt was no longer listening to any of them. Kurt had stopped paying attention to most of the things he tried to say to him. It was horrible knowing that Kurt did not want to listen to him anymore. He kept trying, repeatedly singing song after song to everyone in the glee club even though he knew it was not working for him. He kept asking him little questions and even just smiling at him in the corridor to show he was still thinking about him.

After a while Blaine ran out of ideas and just sat around the choir room, barely paying any attention to everyone else or the assignments given out to the groups. He had gotten into a lot of arguments with teachers that had noticed he was no longer paying attention and therefore repeatedly getting questions wrong. When they pulled him back one day he let his mind wander to his first lesson after he had moved to this school. He remembered how excited he was, how he didn't care about how much bullying and teasing happened here or how the glee club was nowhere near as appreciated as the Warblers or any of that because he would be with Kurt.

"You are getting as bad as Mr Hummel."

Normally when they told him off after class, Blaine allowed his mind to wander onto other things. He usually snapped out of it only when he heard the words that he could go since he trained himself to look sorry and nodd his head ans shrug occasionally. However that one sentence was enough to bring him back immediately. His head shot up and he blinked at the teacher standing in front of him. "What was that?"

The teacher gave him a frustrated look. "I said you are getting as bad as your friends," she sighed. "Both of you pay as much attention as the wall does! I blame that idiotic Glee. Seems none of the students in there stay smart or even keep much attention for long!"

Blaine stared at her for a long moment, ignoring the comment on Glee club. Kurt was suffering too? Blaine didn't want to feel good about that but he couldn't help but feel a slight ray of hope in his chest. If Kurt was upset then that meant he was not happy to be away from Blaine just as much as Blaine hated being away from Kurt. That meant that the more upset he was, the more angry he would be and the better chance he would want to come back to Blaine and make everything better again!

The teacher had stopped talking and Blaine realized she was waiting for an answer. He nodded his head, then saw her face and shook it, then saw her face once more and settled on apologising and promising to do better.

She sighed and shook her head. She could see she wasn't getting through and waved her hand, letting Blaine go off.

He immediately ran to his locker so that he might catch Kurt. When he didn't, he sent him a text message asking if he wanted to have dinner tonight. He knew he wouldn't reply and if he did it would be to say no, but Blaine would not give up. Especially after what he has just heard. That gave him more hope than he could ever describe. He wasn't quite as mad anymore. Still mad. Just not as much now.

**To Be Continued...**

**Next Chapter: Blaine Sings A Song To Kurt**


	11. Chapter 11

**Please Review with feed back! Constructive Critism is encouraged! Idea's are welcomed and thank you for reading even after I took so long to update! I know I took forever and I really am sorry. This story is almost finished anyway so again, so so so sorry and I don't blame anyone that gave up on it but I am so happy for those that manage to stick through or came and read it later when it was finished!**

**This chapter, then another chapter, then I am done! This story will be finished. Finally after so long! Dear God I am sorry for the lateness! Also sorry but this chapter and the next are probably going to be really short.**

**The song chosen was actually The One That Got Away by Katy Perry (I felt it fit since Blaine loves KP).**

**Chapter Eleven: The One That Got Away**

That morning Cooper called again to try and find out what was happening but Blaine just answered it and pretended that he was in a great big hurry to get to school despite the fact that he had woken almost an hour earlier than he needed to be awake and would only need to get ready and head in, all of which very slowly. Cooper accepted this and only spoke to him quickly, asking the usual questions before he let him be. Then he hung up the phone and climbed out of his bed, groaning slightly from the lack of sleep that he had that night. He just wanted to throw himself back down on the bed and go back to sleep. His night had been full of nerves from what he was going to be doing today and half of him didn't want to do it but he needed to.

Standing from his bed, Blaine took his time dressing and collecting his things together for his day of school ahead of him. His father would probably already be at work and his mother was normally sleeping in until late when she would do the classic house wife house work happily to please her husband. It meant he had the house to himself! Though there was not much to do since Blaine normally spent as much time out of his house as possible lately.

He dressed and went straight into the bathroom where he plastered his hair in gel just like he always did in the morning to keep the curls down. Blaine hated his curly hair and always made sure it was plastered down to perfection so that not even one could be seen. Lately he might be using more gel than normal but that was just because he was normally too busy to focus on how much his hand scooped up and threw on his head. Then he grabbed his bag and headed out towards his car, not bothering to be quiet as he stomped through the house and slammed the door behind him, no doubt waking his mother.

The drive over was much better than it would be if Blaine left even a minute later. The road he took was normal packed with other drivers on their way to school, work, appointments and generally visiting others. So you had to leave early to avoid all of that. But if Blaine left too early he would be exhausted and would get to the school early enough to be harrassed by jocks but too early to meet any of his friends from Glee club. So today he left at just the right time to avoid, even all of that.

He found his favourite parking spot, right by the gates next to the spot where Kurt usually parks at. He parked there automatically now and sometimes forgot Blaine had taken up to settling beside of him. Sometimes Kurt did remember and purposely drove further down but that was rare. He waited in his car for a few moments and tried to remove some of the thickest layers of gel that had been tossed on top of his head.

Kurt's car appeared just a good few minutes later and he quickly parked beside of Blaine. Blaine ducked down and watched him climb from his car. His hair was sticking out and there was still some sleep in his eyes but otherwise he seemed okay. That made Blaine happy. He wanted Kurt to miss him but not to the point where he couldn't do anything else and was hurting himself over him.

The rest of the day then passed in a long stretching blur like it normally did now that Blaine had lost Kurt.

Blaine tried to pay attention to what was being said to him but he couldn't get his mind to think straight or take in what they were saying. It was like when reading a book yet you had to reread it a dozen times before it actually sunk in only now he couldn't keep asking the teachers to repeat for him. He managed to answer a few questions when he forced himself, hoping it would get the teachers off his back but they were all easy and obvious things he had already learnt at Dalton. At the very least they stopped glaring at him when he got things wrong. When he had his breaks he wandered around with Finn and Rachel outside but not really paying attention to anything they were saying. It took Rachel at least several tries before she got his attention and after a while she just stopped talking and focussed on Finn instead.

"Blaine?" Rachel's voice came suddenly, shouting his name. "Blaine?"

"What? Sorry." Blaine mumbled, blinking at her in shock.

"I said, are you prepared for after school's Glee club today?" Rachel asked slowly. She smiled at him and behind her Finn seemed to have zoned out while staring off at the football pitch.

His stomach tensed but her forced a smile and nodded his head in silence. In truth he was beyond nervous because if this didn't work then he didn't know what would. Blaine was certain he would keep fighting to get Kurt back but in truth he was running out of options. Blaine silently wondered what he was supposed to do next. Then he shook his head because he couldn't think like that. He had to think positively and that this would work. He had to believe that this would be enough for Kurt to forgive him.

"You have to stop zoning out," Rache's voice came again, shaper this time like a strict mother. It was the attitude she took up a lot when talking to the rest of the club like she was in charge of their lives.

"Sorry!" Blaine yelped. "I'm just thinking."

"Leave him alone, Rachel." Finn said symapthetically.

Blaine nodded silent thanks and turned his attention back to his thoughts. He had the song and the whole idea but would it be enough? But then what else was he supposed to do. He couldn't actually embarrass Kurt with another that might make him feel uncomfortable. Especially not in front of all the others. But maybe something special to show the words are specifically designed for Kurt exactly. There had to be someway to make it right. This seemed like it was his last chance and after this he would be screwed over completely, destined for Kurt to hate him... And he didn't even fully understand why.

When the bell went for their next class Blaine moved sluggish and slowly, lost in his thoughts. He would have been late for class if Tina hadn't grabbed his arm and dragged him ahead to get through the doors just in time.

For the whole of the lesson he tried to pay attention and was surprised when the time passed quicker than he expected. When he didn't think about it, time was easy. When he did, which was most of the time, it was slow.

Finally the end of the day seemed to come. And it was time for Glee club.

"Great," Blaine whispered to himself.

***G*L*E*E***

Glee club all met in the autitoriam rather than the choir room that day as they had planned the week before since they wanted to try and use the stages more to give them a real feel of it. Will was sure they would be able to really express themselves if they felt just a tiny touch more pressure on their shoulders. As soon as the children entered the room they made their way down to the front few seats. All of them crowded around the front couple of seats and watched as Will took a stand in front of the group on the stage, beaming down at them.

"Alright, are we ready?" Will grinned. He listened to the chanting yes and nodding of heads his smile spread further as his own excitment grew. "Then let's begin! Each of you gets one song so chose it wisely and really express yourself today. All or nothing, okay?" More chants and bobbing heads. "Then up you come!"

They all went up and sung their own individual songs one by one. Rachel was, of course, stunning as always when she sung her broadway choice with as much passion as a professional and walked off the stage to a loud round of applause and loud cheering from her boyfriend. Santana certainly packed a punch with her tribute to Brittany, bringing tears to a few eyes and Sam managed to make everyone laugh and dance along with him before Artie really got it going. It was just as Mercedes had finished her amazing piece that Blaine realized it was his turn.

Swallowing, Blaine stood and strode his way up onto the stage. His whole body felt clammy and tight and as soon as he stepped up onto the stage he caught Kurt's eyes. Licking his lips he nodded when Rachel gave him an encouraging smile and thumbs up. It was what he needed. It gave him strength. It helped him in a way he wasn't even sure how. And he was able to sing.

"_Summer after high school when we first met_  
><em>We make out in your Mustang to Radiohead<em>  
><em>And on my 18th Birthday<em>  
><em>We got matching tattoos<em>

Blaine grabbed the mic in front of him gently with his hands and at first stared everywhere but at Kurt. He couldn't bring himself to look at him, at least not yet. He needed to build up both the song and his confidence for that. When the time was right. Instead he looked at Rachel again and she beamed up at him, nodding him on and keeping him going, or he looked at Finn and the others who were all smiling up at him with knowing smiles yet politely not looking Kurt's way. For that, he was thankful.

_Used to steal your parents' liquor_  
><em>And climb to the roof<em>  
><em>Talk about our future<em>  
><em>Like we had a clue<em>  
><em>Never planned that one day<em>  
><em>I'd be losing you<em>

Still he tried not to look at Kurt but all he could think of was him. And then, out of nowhere, he was thinking of back when he was younger and he had upset his mother after knocking over a vase when she had guests. She had been furious with him and he had felt so bad that he had written her a song. It had been such a stupid song but she had forgiven him for it and everything was okay after that. Blaine just wished everything would be okay after this.

_In another life_  
><em>I would make you stay<em>  
><em>So I don't have to say<em>  
><em>You were the one that got away<em>  
><em>The one that got away<em>

The song he sang to his mother had been bad and silly and - if he was honest - he only did it half hearted. With this song he was putting every part of his heart, soul and voice into it. If this didn't work then he didn't deserve to have Kurt back.

_Someone said you had your tattoo removed_  
><em>Saw you downtown singing the Blues<em>  
><em>It's time to face the music<em>  
><em>I'm no longer your muse<em>

Now he took a deep breath as he continued and looked straight at Kurt. Now was the time to really show him. Blaine made sure to look him straight in the eyes all while he sang the rest of the song.

_But in another life_  
><em>I would be your girl<em>  
><em>We'd keep all our promises<em>  
><em>Be us against the world<em>

Kurt's face was crumbling. There were tears in his eyes and he looked like he was fighting the urge to burst into tears in front of everyone. But he didn't look away either. Their gaze were caught, stuck, glued together. Neither could pull away and Blaine was certain he was not going to be the first to do so either.

_In another life_  
><em>I would make you stay<em>  
><em>So I don't have to say<em>  
><em>You were the one that got away<em>  
><em>The one that got away"<em>

As he came to an end he looked straight at Kurt once more after glancing over the rest of them quickly. For a moment they held each others gazes. It was like old times and Kurt would clap and cheer on his boyfriend before he greeted him with a tight hug and everything would be good again. And then, before they had a chance to do all that, the moment ended. Because then Kurt was standing and leaving the room. He ran from the room without looking back.

"Kurt! Wait!" Blaine shouted, jumping down off the stage and running after him in one swoop.

**To Be Continued...**

**Next Chapter: The End**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you all so much for managing to stick through with me to the end. I know I took so long and I understand those who gave up or got annoyed, I really am sorry I took so long and I wish I could have done better! Please try and read it again if you can because I took ages but I did finish it eventually.**

**Chapter Twelve: The End **

Blaine followed Kurt right out of the large concert hall, away from the others, right down the long corridors and out of the building itself. He followed him towards the car park where the rest of the vehicles waited for them. It was deserted at this time but would soon be full up. He stumbled once or twice when he turned around corners and nearly lost balance but somehow managed to stay up on his feet. Kurt was quite a bit ahead of him by then but when he climbed into his car he didn't go anywhere. Instead he stayed there in his parking space.

Blaine hesitated, shocked that he wasn't still running away from him. When he stepped through the open doors, Blaine slowed down and came to a stop on the top step of the school. He stared off at the car and took some slow breaths to calm his racing heart from all the running. By the looks and sounds of it he hadn't even started the car... Did this mean he was finally giving him a chance to talk? Had the song worked? Blaine had told himself he would give up with Kurt if he didn't give him one more chance after singing that song to him but the truth was he could never give up and stop fighting for the one he loved. And now he was getting a chance... He was finally getting his chance!

Blaine slowly picked up his feet and walked towards of the car, feeling both happy and nervous the closer he came. With every step he felt a tense knot wrapping around his chest and stomach and it was making it hard to breath properly, growing bigger and tighter. It was nerve wracking but he forced himself to walk forward without pause and without running. Now that he had his chance he needed to stall just enough so that Kurt knew he was coming but also so that he could have enough time to really think over what he was going to say to him.

When he finally reached the car, Blaine opened the door and climbed into the passenger seat in one swift motion. He kept his eyes low until he was settled in the chair before he turned to face Kurt properly in his car for the first time in a long time. There were tears in Kurt's eyes but otherwise he didn't look too bad, in fact he looked almost remarkably calm, everything considered.

"Kurt..." Blaine began slowly after a long moment of just staring at him, unsure of where to begin.

"Do you know why I ended it between us? I mean... It was obvious Sebastian kissed you but I still ended it anyway when I knew you didn't actually kiss him back or start it. Do you know why?" Kurt asked quietly before Blaine could say anything else to him.

Blaine paused for another moment. He really thought about it and finally shook his head. "No."

Kurt sighed and shut his eyes like he was having some kind of a head ache just getting the words out. "You really don't understand, do you?"

"How can I, when you won't explain it to me?!" Blaine snapped.

He immediately regretted himself for snapping at Kurt in that way. That definitely was not fair. But it wasn't fair for either of them. Blaine didn't deserve to fight this hard if Kurt knew her never kissed Sebastian but Kurt didn't deserve to hurt either for whatever reason he was hurting for now. God, why was it so hard for both of them? He didn't even know what to feel any more.

Kurt lowered his head for a moment in shame and looked down at his lap where his hands were settled, curling into fists and relaxing again. Then looked up out the window once more, refusing to glance Blaine's way. He felt like he had to look everywhere but at Blaine's face because he couldn't bring himself to look into his brown puppy eyes and get caught in memories right now. It made Blaine feel even worse but he forced himself to stay settled and wait for Kurt to start talking first. He had to be patient now.

"The truth is..." Kurt began, really thinking about what he was trying to say. "I know I've been acting too stupid and I know it wasn't your fault. I know he kissed you and I believe you when you say that you didn't kiss him back. But I still couldn't bring myself to continue our relationship anyway."

"Why?" Blaine pressed.

"Because I saw how right you two were."

"What?" Blaine blinked, now very confused. He had no idea what Kurt was trying to say or what he was getting at.

"You two... You looked so right for one another. You almost looked like the perfect couple. I mean... You were the two non stereotypical gays and you're both talented and confident and... Let's face it, you two are pretty much perfect for each other. Apart from Sebastian being manipulative and evil and you being just the opposite." Kurt looked ready to start bawling but he still managed to make Blaine chuckle. "But you really could be good together."

"We're not together, though!" Blaine insisted. "And I don't want to be! I want to be with you!"

"But you could be." Kurt whimpered and sniffed trying to gain some control in his voice. "That is why I ran. That is why I didn't want to get back together. Because I knew how much more it would hurt when you eventually realized how much better it would be to be with him than me... I didn't want to get hurt. Not when you realized..."

"I would never realize that!" Blaine almost shouted.

"Yes. You would. And then I would be all alone. It was easier for me to break up with you than for you to break up with me." Kurt mumbled, staring down at his hands again as a few tears got free.

"I understand how you might think that. But wouldn't it be easier for both of us if neither of us broke up and got hurt? Kurt I don't like Sebastian. Not even a little. Even if we do look good together, that's just the outer appearance. Sebastian is a mean and nasty guy inside. I hope you don't think we're compatible in that way." Blaine insisted.

"No but..."

"No. No we are not. I love you, Kurt. You and no one else. Please don't push me away..."

Blaine reached up and pushed the tears from Kurt's face with his thumb, forcing Kurt to face him and look him in the eyes. He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Kurt's lips, barely brushing them.

It was familiar. So familiar. And so wonderful...

When Blaine pulled away, Kurt shut his eyes and breathed, opening them and sniffing. "Blaine... I don't want to be hurt. Don't ever hurt me, okay?"

"Never."

Blaine smiled and kissed him again.

This kiss lasted longer, more desperate and wonderful in so many ways. They deepened the kiss, leaning in and clinging to one another. Kurt was still afraid that one day Blaine would realize how much better Sebastian was than him and would leave him, but a desperate part of him clung to the belief that Blaine loved him and would never leave him. He miss this so much. He missed him.

He loved Blaine with the whole of his heart. He loved him. He wanted to be with him. And he really did. He would fight Sebastian until the end of the Earth so as never to lose his one true love.

When the rest of the glee club left, Blaine and Kurt were long gone back at Kurt's empty home. They didn't do much... Just held each other. But the next day when they walked in, laughing and smiling together, no one could have felt more at ease. Kurt and Blaine belonged together. The fact that they had made it through just proved that.

**The End**

**Sorry if it is corny or rushed. I just wanted to get this finished! Maybe I will come back one day and do it better.**


End file.
